High school not like others
by SexiRKODiva
Summary: What happens when you blend in new students with old one, well you get romance, hilarity and drama. Join these students on a year they will never forget. Mature for future chapters. M/M slash
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I own no wrestlers in this story, but I wish I did.**

**A/N There are OC'S in this story that will slowly be introduced in later chapters. Feel free to review and suggest ideas for the upcoming chapters. If you want to see something happen in the story let me know. Also I have some wrestlers I want to include in this story but not all of them yet so please help me with coming up with some. I need some protagonist and antagonists. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 Move in day**

Students were busy going back and forth from cars to their rooms. Why were they doing this? It was move in day at their high school. This high school wasn't like any other high school. No this was a high school where you lived in dorms and attended classes. It was kinda like college. There were five dorm buildings and five academic buildings. New and returning students busied themselves with carrying boxes and trying to figure out how they would put their rooms for the year. Through out this year there will be six students that will share the journey of getting through high school. So sit back, get comfortable and enjoy the ride.

**Evan's POV**

I wasn't sure how this was all going to go. I was exited to get the chance to come to this school. I thought my parents couldn't afford for me to come here. Luckily with good grades I was accepted on scholarship and had just the right amount of money to go here. My mom was parked outside of my dorm which was called Carson. I wanted to get out of the car but I wasn't ready to leave my mom yet. Of course she was going to help me move in but by me getting out of the car means that this was the starting point of a new life. I would not have my parents to make sure I did what I was supposed to be doing or my friends to hang with. I would have to depend on my own judgments and make new friends. I sighed and finally got out of the car. I grabbed a box, my mom grabbed another and we went to find my room. I was on the second floor which I didn't mind so much. There weren't any elevators but that wasn't a problem because it was just two small flight of steps you had to climb. I walked down the hall to my room and found my name on the door. I took my key out my jean pocket and unlocked the door.

I opened the door and was met by a boy hanging up some clothes in a closet. "Hey, you must be Evan. I'm Cody." Cody walked over to me and shook my hand. "Hey, Yea I'm Evan" I said. I looked over to the other empty bed, "I hope you don't mind. I already picked my bed, I didn't know when you would be getting here." Cody said to me. "No, I don't mind." I said. I thought I should be helping my mom with the boxes. I had plenty of time to get to know Cody. Once the boxes were all put into my room and my mom was sure I had everything I needed, it was time to say good bye. I could feel tears about to fall from down but I held them in. I hugged my mom not wanting to let go. "Sweetie its going to be okay, you will love it here." my mom said. "I know, it's just going to be real hard not being with you and dad. I don't know if I can do this" I admitted. "Evan I know you can. Just give it time and you will fit into this place in no time. I love you and so does your father. This school is going to do you so much good especially when it comes time to apply to colleges." my mom told me. I gave her one last hug and a kiss on the cheek "Call me when your settled into your room, I love you." said my mom. I nodded my head "Okay, I love you too mom." I said. I watched my mom drive out of the parking lot and I was filled with sadness.

I sat on a bench outside of my dorm not ready to go back inside. I covered my face with my hands trying not to cry. I felt a touch on my shoulder and I jumped. I looked to see a boy, maybe a little bit older than me standing right next to me. He had his hand on my shoulder with a concerned look on his face "You okay?" he asked. I shook my head "Not really. I just said good bye to my mom." I told him. The boy decided to sit next to me "This is your first year here isn't it?" he asked. "Yea." I answered. The boy smiled "I could tell, I mean its always hard to say bye to your parents but you just looked lost sitting on this bench I'm John by the way." "I'm Evan." I said. "Wait, Evan Bourne?" John asked. I nodded my head "Yea why?' I asked. John smiled "You're my resident on my floor." John said. I was confused by what John was telling me. "Yea, I'm an RA on your floor. An RA is resident assistant. I help the people living on my floor with problems they may have and make sure they stay out of trouble." John told me. I now understood. John seemed nice and I was happy I got an RA that was nice. "So you ready to go face your room and your roommate?" John asked. "Yea I guess." I said. I stood up from the bench and walked back into the building.

In my room Cody was talking with two other boys. They were laughing and they stopped when I walked into the room. "Hey Evan. This is Ted and Randy." Cody said. Cody pointed to Ted first who was sitting on Cody's bed and then Randy who was sitting in a chair. They both smiled at me "So are you new to this school Evan?' Ted asked. "Yea, I'm a sophomore though." I told him. "Cool, I'm a Junior and Randy here is a Senior." Ted said. "What about you Cody?" I asked. "I'm a freshman. My family is really good friends with Ted's and Randy's families. That's the reason why I wanted to come to this school and also it would be good for college." Cody said. "Okay" I said. I was starting to get tired and I still needed to unpack my stuff. I looked around in my boxes "Well we will let you and Cody finish unpacking. We will see you later." Ted said. I saw Ted lean into Cody and they kissed. I couldn't help but widened my eyes. "You have a problem with that?" Randy asked. He watched as Ted hugged Cody. "No, I just didn't know they were dating is all" I said. "Is that going to be a problem?" Randy asked. Ted and Cody turned to look at me. I felt like I was being backed into a corner or something "What do you mean?" I asked. "I mean is Cody being gay a problem for you?" Randy but all screamed at me. I backed away from Randy "Randy, chill your scaring him." Ted said. "No it's not going to be a problem. Back at home one of my best friends is gay." I told them. Cody smiled and so did Ted. Randy however was glaring at me. "Randy, you should apologize to Evan." Cody said. Cody gave Randy a pout "I'm sorry for scaring you." Randy said. "It's okay, I understand." I told him. Randy was the oldest of them and Ted and Cody were like his younger brothers he felt like he had to protect.

There was a knock at the door and John was standing in the door way "Just wanted to let you and Cody know there is going to be a mandatory meeting tonight at seven in the lounged down the hallway." John said. John took a peak into our room and saw Cody's friends. "Hey guys what's up?" John asked them. John must be friends with them too. "Hey John nothing much just making sure Cody here is doing okay." Ted said. Cody smiled at Ted and kissed his cheek. "Randy you settled in yet?" John asked. "Yea man since yesterday." Randy said. "Are John and Randy friends?" I asked Cody quietly. Cody nodded his head "Yea since they were little." said Cody. John finally noticed him again "So Evan you okay now?" John asked. "Yea, I just want to unpack and relax." I told him. John smiled at me "That's good." John said. "What happened?" Cody asked. "Oh Evan was just having a hard time saying bye to his parents." John said. "Oh, I know what you mean, Ted had to pull me out of my moms arms so she can leave." Cody said. I was glad I wasn't the only one having difficulty saying good byes. "Okay, well we should let Cody and Evan get to what ever they want to do." John said. Ted and Randy left and John walked over to me " If you need anything or just want to talk don't be afraid to knock on my door." John whispered in my ear. He gave my shoulder a light squeeze before walking out the door. Cody was busy sorting out his clothes to see the interaction between me and John. I liked that I could go to John if I had any troubles.

A few hours later me and Cody were sitting at the mandatory meeting listening to John and another RA talk about the rules of living in the dorms. I learned there were many rules here and serious consequences if there were broken. I was not a rule breaker so I had nothing to worry about. I noticed John kept glancing at me sometimes he would smile and other times it was just a quick glance. I guess John just wanted to make sure I was going to be okay here. The meeting was a half an hour long and when it ended I followed Cody out side of the lounged. "Evan, wait a second." I heard John say. John grabbed my arm to stop me from walking and I turned to him "Did you understand everything that was said in the meeting? Do you have any questions?" John asked. "Nope, everything was pretty clear." I told him. John's hand let go of my arm but glided it down to my hand "Well don't forget you can come to me for anything." John said. John held my hand rubbing his fingers over my hand in a comforting way. I slowly pulled my hand away and gave John a small smile. "Thanks John." I said. John smiled, he brushed my left cheek gently "Your cute, you know.' John said. I blushed and we were interrupted by Cody calling me. I turned around Cody was standing by our door. "Talk to you later." I said to John. I walked to my room and John was following me but he went into another room across from mine. I turned to Cody "That's Johns room. Living next to an RA usually sucks but lucky for us John is cool and our friend." Cody said. "So Evan you want to join me and my friends for dinner?" Cody asked. I was starving so he agreed to go.

They walked to the dinning hall and met up with Ted and Randy. I filled my plate up with food and when I went back to the table I saw John was sitting at the table next to Randy. The only empty seat at the table was next to John. He smiled as I sat down. The food was really good here and I found myself easily eating two plates of food. John was talking to Randy for the most part and me and Cody were getting some what good advice from Ted about being new to the school. I was ready to leave and Cody was chatting with Ted. I didn't want to bother Cody so I took my plates to dump them in the garbage. I let Cody know I was leaving and Cody felt like he had to go back with me. I could tell that he wanted to stay with Ted so I told him to stay with him.

I walked out of the dinning hall and into the warm night. There was a small breeze that felt good on my face. I couldn't help but feel like someone was following me so I turned around. There was John "Hey" I said. "Hey." John said. We walked together back to our rooms, "Have a good night Evan." John said as he stepped into his room. Even though today started off as being sad and difficult, it got easier as the day went on. Maybe my mom was right, maybe I can get through this. I let out a sigh as I lay on my pillow. Move in day was finally over.

**Okay like it or not please review!**

**A/N Next Chapter will feature John's POV and maybe Cody's too. I will be introducing a few OCs also. **


	2. Chapter 2

**John's POV**

I laid in my bed thinking about today. It was move in day for the students but I was already moved in since last week. This year I signed up to be an RA thinking it would be good on a college application. It also helped that RA's get to live in the dorms for free. Today went pretty good. I met all the students on my floor and I had no problems with any of them. I smiled to myself thinking about Evan. Evan lived right across from me, rooming with a friend of mine. Evan was cute and he had this innocent look going on. When I first saw him sitting on a bench looking like some one just killed his dog I couldn't help but go over and want to help him. I'm gay and I can't seem to find a good enough boy friend. I mess around sometimes, usually with my best friend Randy but it isn't the same. I have my eyes on some one already and yes it was Evan. I only hoped he was gay also but it shouldn't be too hard to persuade if it he wasn't. I'm not even sure if RA's and their residents should be dating but I didn't care. There was a knock at my door and I opened the door. It was Randy. "Hey Rand what's up?" I asked. Randy walked into my room and sat on my bed. "I think I may like someone." Randy told me. I raised my eyes brows "Oh really who?" I asked. Randy too was trying to find the right boy to date but he was a player so it was harder for him to stick to just one person. "He goes to this school and he is new." Randy said. I smiled at Randy "There are a lot of cute ones this year." I said. Randy nodded. "I know, he lives in my dorm, on my floor." said Randy. Randy lived in Morey hall, the building closet to mine. "So what's his name?" I asked. "His name is Mike. John he is so fucking hot." Randy said. "Is he a freshy?" I asked. "No, he is a junior." Randy said. "So how are things going with you and Evan?" Randy asked. I looked at Randy, how the hell does Randy know. "What? John you make it so obvious. I saw the way you looked at Evan and the way you are always wanting to help him." Randy said. "I don't know Rand, I don't even know if he is gay. I tried flirting with him put all I got were blushes." I told him. "Well if he is blushing that means that he liked what you were saying. Just give it time and be careful remember you're an RA so it might not be allowed." said Randy. "I know, I'm going to head to bed now." I told him. Randy smirked "Can I join you?" Randy asked. Randy pulled me between his legs. Randy can be such a slut sometimes. I shook my head "No, I'm tired and I need to sleep." I said to him. Randy pouted "But John I'm horny." he said. I laughed "Well your going to have to fix that yourself." I told him. I was trying to kick Randy out my room when we both heard laughing in the hallway. I sighed, it was too late to be making noise and I thought I warned my residents to shut the hell up by a certain time.

I opened the door to see two girls and a boy laughing historically about god knows what. I recognized one of the girls because she lived on my floor but I didn't know who the other two were. "It's way too late to be laughing in the hallway. You need to get back to your rooms now," I told them. I tried to make my voice sound stern but I didn't think it worked. The girls were glaring at me but the boy remained silent. "Do you all have listening problems? Get your asses back to your rooms now." I said again. Randy came to the door to see what was going on. "John, that's him. The one I was telling you about." Randy whispered to me. "Okay so take him back to his room then." I said. Randy smiled "I didn't mean like that." I told him. Randy rolled his eyes and walked into the hallway. "I can walk you back to your room." Randy said to him. One of the girls decided to speak up "No, its okay I will walk him back." Randy glared at her "He actually lives in my dorm so it would be easier if I just did it." he said. I think the girls name was Anabella. "Listen Anabella, just let Randy here walk back with your friend and you can all continue with your laughing in the morning." I told her. Anabella finally gave up and agreed. "Okay, see you later Mike." Anabella said. The other girl was still standing next to Anabella when Randy and Mike left. "Where are you supposed to be?" I asked the girl. "I live on the first floor." she told me. "Well then get your ass back to the first floor." I said and closed my door. This was only the first day and I was already starting to get frustrated.

The next morning was Saturday so there were no classes. I had to stay in my room for the day just in case any of my residents needed help. I opened my door as I was chilling on my computer. I heard a knock "Hey" I turned around to see Anabella standing there. "I saw your door open and I thought I come say hi to you." she said. "Hey" I said to her. "I huh also wanted to apologize for being so loud last night. I was just happy to see my friends again." Anabella told me. "Yea its no problem. Just next time keep it down." I said. Anabella nodded. "What year are you?" I asked her. "I'm a sophomore. This is my second year here." she told me. I know Randy mentioned that Mike was new so I wanted to know how Annabella knew him. "How do you know Mike?" I asked her. "He is my best friend. We met at camp two summers ago and his parents let him come to this school." Anabella said. "What about the other girl that was with you?" I asked. Anabella seemed cool aside from last night and this gave me a better chance to get to know my residents better. "That's Rachel, she is my best friend. We met last year here at school. We are kinda a handful when we want to be." she joked. I smiled "Well as longs as it doesn't happen on this floor, I don't mind." I said. Anabella smiled before saying bye. I was bored so I decided to walk around my floor, seeing if anyone needed help.

I knocked on Cody's door hoping that he was awake. The door was opened by a tired shirtless Evan. I had to hold back a groan that wanted to come out at the sight of Evan. I gave him a smile and Evan rubbed at his eyes "Hey Evan, is Cody awake?" I asked. Evan shook his head "No, he is still sleeping." He told me. "Okay well when he wakes up tell him I stopped by." I said. I leaned in closer to Evan, my breath ticking his ear "You look good shirtless." I whispered. I trailed my hand down Evan's chest. Evan's breath hitched and I smiled to myself. Evan was blushing but he didn't remove my hand "Thanks" Evan managed to get out. I removed my hand and stepped back. "Have a good day Evan." I said. I walked back to my room, the trap was set and all I had to do now was wait. In my room I listened to music and was chatting with Randy on facebook. He was telling me about his walk with Mike back to their dorm. Randy told me Mike acted shy but that wasn't going to stop him from going after him. I laughed at that and told him that he acted like Mike was his prey and he was the predator. Randy agreed and signed off saying he wanted to grab some breakfast. I figured it was a good time to leave my room so I could get some food. In the hallway Cody was walking along with Evan down the hallway. " Hey John, What's up?" Cody asked. "Nothing, just getting some breakfast." I told them. "Yea, same with me and Evan. Evan said you stopped by this morning." said Cody. "Yea, I was bored sitting in my room, I forgot that you sleep late." I said. I turned to Evan who seemed to be ignoring me. "Hey, sorry for waking you up." I said. "It's okay." Evan said talking to the floor then to me. I didn't understand why he was acting like this. "Randy and Ted are going to join us want to come with John?" Cody asked. "Yea." I said. At the dinning hall Randy and Ted were already eating and Cody sat next to Ted kissing him on the lips. Those two never had a problem with pda. I followed Evan to the line for food. "Is everything okay Evan?" I asked. "Yea, why?" asked Evan. "Well your acting weird and not looking me right in the eyes when talking to me." I said. "It's nothing. Listen John do you like me or something?" asked Evan. I was shocked that Evan could ask me that even though it was true. "Yea, I do." I truthfully said. "So that means your gay right?" Evan asked. I smiled and nodded my head "Yea, you?" I asked. Paying for his food Evan shrugged his shoulders " I don't know what I am." he said walking to the table.

I was confused by what Evan meant by that. I sat down next to Randy. I ate my food chatting with Randy. I wanted to talk to Evan alone. It was really bugging me what Evan said about not knowing what he was. The opportunity came for me to talk to Evan when Cody, Ted and Randy wanted to hit the gym. Cody asked Evan but he said no. He still had some unpacking to do. I left the dinning hall with Evan "So can I talk to you for a second?" I asked. Evan nodded. I lead him to my room and closed the door. "What did you mean by not knowing what you were?" I asked him. "I know I like boys but I like girls too. I never had a boyfriend." Evan admitted. "Evan, that's called being bisexual." I told him. Evan nodded "Yea so I guess I'm bi." he told me. Evan was standing in the middle of my room and I was on my bed. "Evan come sit by me." I said to him. Evan thought about it for a moment then slowly made his way next to me "Would you be interested in going out with me." I asked. I really hope Evan would say yes. "Is that even allowed?" Evan asked me. I knew what he meant, by me being his RA and all. "I don't know, but I don't care. I like you and I think you like me too." I said to him. I wanted to be honest with him. Evan shook his head "I cant" he said. "Why?" I wanted to know. "I'm not good enough for you, you probably had a lot of boyfriends and I haven't even been kissed yet." he told me. I smiled at him. I wanted so much to kiss him but I held back. "First off, I haven't had that many boyfriends and second off I don't want you talking down about yourself. I think you are perfect for me." I told him. "You don't even know me. We just met yesterday." Evan said. I put my hand on Evan's shoulder rubbing small circles "I want to get to know you. I knew when I saw you sitting on that bench I was going to get to know you. Just by the way we spoken these few times and by how well you get along with Cody. I need someone like you in my life." I admitted. Evan smiled at me. He didn't need to say anything for me to get an answer. There was a knock at the door. Damn door.

I opened the door to see Cody there. "Is Evan with you?" Cody asked. Evan walked to the door "Hey Cody." Evan said. "Okay well I just wanted to see if you were here, sorry to interrupt." Cody said and gave me a wink that Evan didn't see. "Are you going back to the room? I'll go with you." Evan said. "Wait" I said. I stopped Evan from leaving the room by grabbing his hand. Cody was already in his room and I pulled Evan close to me. Evan was close to me I could feel his heart beating fast "Will you go out with me tomorrow night?" I asked. Evan nodded and I lifted his head to meet mine. I let my lips graze over Evan's before kissing him gently. Evan stood there frozen but slowly moved his lips. I licked his lips, my tongue asking for permission into his mouth. His mouth opened and my tongue slipped into his mouth. I massaged his tongue with mine, he tasted so sweet. I grabbed Evan's neck gently trying to deepen the kiss. I pulled away knowing Evan needed air to breath and trailed my kisses down his jawline. Evan moaned as I began to suck on his neck. "John" Evan moaned. I liked how Evan moaned my name and that made me just want to throw him on the bed and make him moan while I did other things to his body. Again I had to hold back. I didn't want this to be just a fuck. I wanted to have a relationship with Evan. I didn't want Evan to think that all I wanted to do was have sex with him. I went to his mouth, giving him one last small kiss. "Where would we go on our date? We don't even know if this is allowed" Evan said. Evan did have a point. "How about you come to my room tomorrow night and we watch a movie?" I suggested. Evan gave me a questioning look "We are only going to watch a movie, nothing else." I told him. I wasn't sure yet how I was going to get through that yet. "Okay. What time?" Evan asked. "I will knock on your door, it wont be too late. Like at eight." I told him. Evan nodded his head and before I could kiss him he was out the door.

**Cody's POV**

Evan came back into the room. He was acting weird and I wanted to ask him why but I kinda knew what was up. Randy told me that John liked Evan, so I'm guessing John probably told him in the room just now. I had knocked on the door only because Evan wasn't in the room and John and Evan left together. Evan is a pretty cool roommate. We get along good and I was happy when he said he didn't mind me being gay. I was scared that my roommate was going to be some homophobic and Ted tried to tell me everything was going to work out. I smiled as I played my video game, thinking about Ted. He showed me around the weight room. I wanted to spend more time with him but Ted thought it would be better if I got to spend time with Evan. We both agreed that we needed to make friends and not just spend the whole school year with each other. Ted and I have been going out for almost a year. I was surprised that we even went out the first time. I thought that Ted was into Randy but he didn't share the same feelings for me then he did with Randy. At least that's what he told me. I think of Randy as my older brother and boy does he act like it. He wasn't at least bit surprised when he found out that me and Ted were dating. He actually told Ted to go for it, but threatened to hurt him if he hurt me.

Evan sat on his bed with a book in his hand "So you like reading?" I asked him pausing my game "Yea, I love it. What about you? What kinds of things you like?" Evan asked. "I like sports, working out in the gym and reading." I told him. "How was the gym?" Evan asked. "It was good, I like the one here." I told him. "Do you work out?" I asked. "Sometimes, when ever I have time after I get done with school work." he told me. Me and Evan continued talking for awhile, trying to get to know each other. "So, huh how long have you known John for?" Evan asked. I smiled, Evan wanted the low down on John. "I have known John for a few years. He's a nice guy." I told Evan. "Do you like John?" I asked Evan. Evan nodded his head "Yea but I don't know what to do, I never had a boyfriend or girlfriend before." Evan admitted. I was surprised. Evan was pretty cute, I mean not as cute as Ted but still cute. "Well John will make sure you are treated good." I said. My cell phone buzzed and I took a look at it, it was a message from Ted **Hey baby. dinner in a few?** I quickly replied a yes. I wasn't sure if it was going to be just me and Ted or if Randy was joining us. I turned to Evan "Want to grab dinner with me and Ted?" I asked. "No, I'm not hungry but thanks." Evan said.

I left Evan to continue reading his book while I went to go meet Ted for dinner. I saw a girl knocking on John's door. She lived right next door from me. John answered the door and I listened to the girl explaining how she was locked out of her room. I laughed at that because I thought it was pretty funny. The girl turned to me and smiled "You won't be laughing when you get locked out." she said. I shook my head "Not going to happen." I said. "Yea that's what I said my first year here and the first week of school I got locked out and I just came out the shower in my towel." she told me. I put my hand in my pocket to make sure I had my key but I couldn't feel anything there. I checked the other one, nothing. I knocked on my door and Evan let me in. I grabbed my keys and went back into the hallway. John was opening the girl's door. "Sorry for laughing," I told her. The girl just smiled "It's okay. I'm Anabella." she said. "I'm Cody, I gotta go but it was nice meeting you." I told her. I was already running late for dinner with Ted. When I got there I gave Ted a small kiss on the lips. "Sorry for being late, I was distracted by a girl that got locked out her room and John had to open her door. Then I realized I was locked out, but Evan was in the room so I grabbed my keys." I said. Ted laughed "It's okay Codes. How was the rest of your day?" he asked. "It was good, I talked with Evan for awhile and I found out he likes John." I said. "Maybe they will get together." Ted said. We piled our plate with food and began eating. "Are you nervous about starting classes soon?" Ted asked me. "Yea" I really wished Ted was in my classes, it would make it a lot more easier. "Don't worry, you will do fine." Ted assured me. We talked about what things we could do tomorrow. We didn't have a lot of time left before class started again. Only two more days.

Ted walked me back to my room. We were kissing in the hallway and he had me pinned up against the wall. No one was in the hallway so we were safe for now. Ted has his mouth attached to my neck and grinding down on me. I moaned softly, needing for Ted to take me now in the hallway. "Oh my god, wow." we heard. I and Ted turned our heads to see Anabella and another girl staring at us. I blushed and Ted glared at them. The girl that was with Anabella started laughing "Why don't you two get a room." she said. "Hey leave them alone, that was pretty hot." Anabella told her."Don't pay her no mind, she's just mad that she's not getting any." Anabella joked. She starting laughing 'Yea sorry didn't mean it like that, I was just joking, Feel free to make out all you want in the hallways but just don't have sex, that will get you in trouble for indecent exposure." the girl said laughing. I laughed along with her but Ted was still glaring. "I'm Rachel, I live downstairs on the first floor, me and Anabella are always causing trouble.' Rachel told us. "I like to cause trouble but Ted won't let me." I said. Anabella smiled "Then welcome to our team." she said laughing. 'Come on Rachel lets get some food." Anabella said. "If you need anything just knock on my door," Anabella said pointing to her door to remind me of where she lived. Anabella walked down the hall with Rachel. "They would make good friends right Ted?" I asked. Ted smiled "Yea but don't get into too much trouble with them Codes." Ted said kissing me softly.

**Okay like it or not please review!**

**A/N I know Cody's POV was short but it will be longer in future chapters. I just wanted to see what direction I wanted Cody to go in. Next chapter it will be Evan and Mike. I'm deciding if I want this story to be told by Randy yet. Again if you like this story and add it to your favs please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Mike's POV**

What the fuck was he staring at? I thought to myself. I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth and he was there just staring at me. Who was I talking about, I'm talking about Randy. He is this boy on my floor. He lived a few doors down. I had officially met him at my best friend Anabellas dorm last night. We walked back together when Anabella's RA kicked us out the hallway for making too much noise. I really wanted to ask what Randy's problem was but he scared me. His eyes alone were intimidating so I decided to keep my mouth shut. I walked back to my room and saw that Randy was walking back to his. My roommate Justin Gabriel was on his laptop laughing. He looked up when he saw me enter the room "What's up? You look upset." Justin said. "It's nothing but do you know a boy named Randy?" I asked. "Do you know his last name?" Justin asked. I think its Orton, that's what it said on his door tag." I said. "Okay, hold on.' Justin said. I sat on my bed and waited. I didn't know what Justin was doing but he was typing away on his lap top. "My boyfriend Wade is a senior here and he says that Orton is bad news. He has major anger problems." Justin told me. Justin also transferred here and he also had friends that go here. "Okay." I said. "Why are you asking me about Randy for?" Justin asked. I shrugged my shoulder "Just wanted to know, he keeps giving me these creepy looks like he wants to eat me." I said. Justin eyes widened "Well stay away from him then. I can't have my roommate dead, that won't look good." Justin joked. I laughed a little.

I kept thinking about what Justin told me about Randy. My phone buzzed with a text message **Hey Mike, I'm bored come to my room!** it was from Anabella. It was kinda late even though we didn't have classes tomorrow I wanted to get some sleep. I guess I could go hang in her room for awhile. "I'm going to go hang with my friend, see you later.' I told Justin. Justin nodded and went back to his lap top. It was dark outside and I quickly walked to Anabellas dorm. I message her to let her know I was downstairs "Hey" I turned around and I was face to face with Randy. I smiled shyly "Hey" I said. There was an awkward silence and Anabella finally came to the door. I walked inside and so did Randy. I looked back at Randy "Mike, what's wrong?" Anabella asked. "Randy is giving me these looks, and he won't stop." I told her. Anabella lead me inside of her room. "Mike people are allowed to look, you know." Anabella said. I shook my head "No, his looks are creeping me out and he doesn't even say anything. All he does is stare." I told her. "Come on. We are going to get this straightened out." Anabella said. Anabella grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. We got to her RA'S door and she knocked. John opened the door "What's up Anabella, everything okay?" he asked. "No, it's not. My friend Mike seems to have a problem with your friend Randy. Randy keeps giving Mike these creepy looks and it's scaring him." Anabella told him. John looked at me then at Randy who came to the door at the sound of his name. "Randy, stop scaring Mike." John told Randy. Randy had his eyes on me but this time his eyes had a softer look to them "I'm sorry I didn't mean to" Randy said. "It's okay." I said. I was embarrassed that Anabella dragged me to confront Randy. "Sometimes Randy can be a little bit intimidating but he is a good guy." John said. "And he is pretty hot too." Anabella said. John and Randy laughed "Thanks." said Randy. "Okay well see you later" Anabella said pulling me down the hallway. "Wait can I talk to you for a sec" Randy asked me.

I nodded. John seeing that everything was okay went back into his room and Anabella went to hers. "I really am sorry for scaring you. I was actually hoping to do something else." Randy said. I was leaning against the wall and Randy stalked over to my side. He had that look in his eyes, kinda predator like. "What did you hope to do?" I asked. Randy's face was inches from mine now "I was hoping to get your attention." Randy whispered. His hand rubbing the outside of my shirt, up and down my chest. "You did get my attention, you scared the shit out of me." I told him. I don't know why I didn't take his hand off my chest or stop him when it came to rest on the outside of my pants. "Now that you know that I don't mean you any harm, how about we go back to my room." Randy said seductively. Randy palmed me through me jeans and I squirmed. I shook my head "I don't want to. I have to get back to Anabella." I told him. I took Randy's hand away and put it down to his side. "Maybe some other time." Randy said. He walked back into John's room and I was left in the hallway.

I walked back to Anabella's room "So what did Randy have to say?" she asked. "He apologized again and he flirted with me." I told her. "WHAT?" she screamed. I covered my ears "You didn't have to scream." I said to her. "Okay, sorry, give me details, like what the hell happened?" she asked. "Only if you promise not to scream." I told her. she nodded her head and she laid on her bed on her stomach and I sat at the edge of her bed. "Okay so Randy told me that he didn't mean to scare me that he hoping to get my attention. When I asked him what he meant he started rubbing my chest over my shirt and then he suggested we go back to his room. He even palmed me through my jeans. I told him no and he said maybe next time." I finished saying. Anabella sat up and smacked my arm "Your stupid, why didn't you go back to his room?' Anabella asked. I looked at her in shock "Because I'm not a slut. I don't go sleeping around with people I don't know." I said Anabella shook her head "Well your pretty lucky to have Randy like you. he is hot." she said. I rolled my eyes and we watched tv together. I liked having Anabella as a best friend. She helped me through a lot of shit in my past and stuff I'm still going through.

I left Anabellas room a couple hours later. I was desperate to get some sleep now. I opened the door and I was surprised at what I saw. A boy was on top of Justin and they were half naked making out. They turned their attention to me and I blushed. "Sorry, I huh." I was saying. This was really an awkward situation. "It's ok" Justin said. The boy got off of Justin and put his shirt back on. He tossed Justin his shirt and pants. "Mike, this is Wade, my boyfriend and Wade this is Mike my roommate." Justin said. Wade smiled at me "Nice meeting you." Wade had a British accent. "I'm going to go, I'll let you and Mike get some sleep." Wade said giving Justin a kiss. Wade left "Sorry for that. I should of known better." Justin said. "It's okay. I'm sorry I interrupted." I told him. "It was probably weird seeing Wade and I kissing." Justin said. I shook my head "No, I'm bi so it doesn't matter. I'm just shy about it." I told him. " I know what you mean. I was like that before I met Wade. He brings out more of what I'm really like." Justin told me. I changed into a pj shirt and laid on my bed.

"How was hanging with your friend?" Justin asked me. "It was fine. She's too much sometimes but I love her anyways." I told Justin. I told him what happened between Randy and I and then what Annabella had to say about it. "Yea Randy is a big time player, he was probably just looking for a quick fuck. " Justin said. "I don't do those." I told him. "Good, its better not to." said Justin. I was glad that me and Justin shared the same views when it came to being intimate with people. We talked for awhile before sleep over took us.

I was woken up by a loud knocking on the door. I groaned trying to get out of bed to open the door but Justin beat me to it I saw Justin smile and saw Wade standing by the door. "Sorry for waking you up love but I wanted to see if you wanted to get breakfast." "Yea sure." Justin said. Wade was sitting on the chair waiting for Justin to get ready. "I'm sorry if I woke you up." He said to me. "It's ok. I don't normally sleep late." I said. "Mike do you want to get breakfast with us?" Justin asked. "Nah, I'm probably going to wait for Anabella to message me. " I told Justin. "You know Anabella?" Wade asked. I nodded my head "Yea she's my best friend" "Yea I know her too, she's a hyper one." Wade said. "Yup, but I wouldn't have her any other way." I said. Justin and Wade left and I got up to get dressed. Anabella messaged me to meet her and Rachel for breakfast. I was met in the hallway by a very tired looking Randy. He noticed me and I think I saw a smile "Hey" he said. "Hey" "You look tired, like you haven't gotten any sleep." I told him. "I have trouble sleeping at night and plus I usually like to have someone sleep next to me at night." he said. Randy was flirting with me again but this time he kept his hands to himself thankfully. "Randy, I'm not interested in sleeping with you so lay off me." I told him. Randy glared at me. "I'm not just interested in sleeping with you." He said. I hated seeing Randy's glare and the glare was soon removed from his face and a smile appeared. "Go out with me, I will prove to you it's not just about fucking." Randy said. I didn't know what to do. Justin told me that Randy was bad news but John who seems like a pretty good guy himself said he was good. Randy took a hold of my hand, causing me to snap back into reality. His grip on my hand was gentle as he pulled me closer to his body. "Just say yes and I can show you that I'm not that kind of guy." Randy said. "What makes me any different then anybody else?" I asked him. "I'm tired of always messing around and I just want someone I can talk with and who understands Me." said Randy. I wanted that too, but would I get that with a guy known for being a player? I sighed "Okay, I will go out with you but not till next weekend." I told him. If Randy really wanted me then he was going to have to wait. "Okay, I can wait." said Randy. He didn't look so happy about it but I had to make sure Randy wasn't going to hurt me. Randy leaned down "Can I kiss you?" Randy asked me. I thought about it for a second, one little kiss isn't going to do any harm. I licked my lips and smiled. Randy's lips were on mine in seconds. He was gentle with the kiss and his tongue begged for entrance into my mouth. I let his tongue explore my mouth until I needed to breathe. "I'll see you around." Randy said walking into the bathroom. I wanted to bang my head against the wall for what I agreed to do.

**Evan's POV**

I was sitting in my room reading when I heard the fire alarm go off. I really didn't want to stop reading but I had to leave my room. I made my way out of the building. I saw John was talking to the other RA'S and when he caught me looking he winked at me. Tonight was the night we were supposed to watch a movie together in his room. I walked back to my room after we got the okay to go back inside. For the rest of the day I read and finished unpacking my things. I couldn't stop thinking about what our date would be like. I hated worrying about something so silly.

I knocked on John's door at eight. He opened the door and smiled at me. I walked into John's room and I just wanted go back to my room and hide under my bed. John showed me three movies and I picked out the horror movie. It was paranormal activity two. I know it was a scary movie but I like watching them with people. "You sure Evan, it's kinda scary." John said. "Yea, I like scary movies its fun to watch them with someone." I told him. John put the movie in and sat on his bed. I didn't know where to sit. I wanted to sit on his chair but John patted the spot next to him on the bed. I sat next to him and saw a bowl of popcorn and two cans of Pepsi on his bed. John handed me a can and put the bowl in between us.

The movie was scary and by the middle of the movie I was sitting closer to John. The bowl of popcorn was finished and so were the sodas. My hand grabbed Johns and was now squeezing it. The movie was getting good but I was scared "Calm down." John whispered. I turned to John and he kissed the back of my neck. "Do you want me to turn it off?" John said. He licked and sucked on my ear lobe letting his tongue slide down my neck and back up to my ear. I shivered and shook my head "No, I want to finish watching it." I got out. I went back to the movie. The movie finally ended and I found myself leaning my head on John's shoulder. John went to take movie out and he noticed "How did you like the movie?" John asked. "I liked it, it was scary but good." I told him. It was quiet and I guess it was time for me to leave. I went to get up but John stopped me. He pulled me close to him and kissed me. We kissed for a minute; John gently pushed me down on the bed. He hovered over me and started kissing me. John's kissed his way down to my neck. He would suck on my neck then go back to kissing me.

I could feel myself getting hard and I didn't know if that was a good thing. "John, stop." I said. John lifted his head from kissing my neck. "Something wrong?" John asked. "I don't think we should do this." I said to him. "Evan, relax we are just making out, nothing else." John said. John kissed my cheek, then my lips. John flipped us and I was on top of him. Our bodies were pressed together as John pulled me down for a kiss. I pulled back from the kiss and I was staring at John's neck. My fingers traced the side of his neck and John gave me a questioning look. I wanted to kiss and suck on his neck like he did to me. I kissed John and my lips made their way to his neck. I gave his neck small kisses and John stretched his neck for better access. I suck on his neck, and John moaned. I stopped kissing looking at John. "Why did you stop?" John asked. "Sorry" I said. "No don't be, now get back to attaching those sexy lips to my neck." John said. I blushed and did what he said.

I don't know how long we were making out for. John pulled my shirt off. John flicked my nipple with his tongue and started sucking on it to make it hard. "You like that Evan?" John asked. I nodded my head and John kissed down to my stomach. He licked my stomach and went up. I kissed John hard on the lips. John rubbed me through my shorts and I bucked into his hand. John stopped, sitting up. "Ev, I think we should stop now. I don't want this to go too far. I want to get to know you better." John told me. "Okay." John handed me my shirt and I put it back on. "I can teach you a lot Evan, but I want you to want it as bad I do." John seductively whispered. I didn't know how to answer to that. I wasn't used to this flirting and hell if I knew how to. I like John but he acted so much more experienced then I was. He knew how to touch and kiss a boy in the ways to make them go crazy. "I would like to learn what ever you want to teach me." I told John. "Good, now I think you should go get some sleep." John told me. We kissed and I left his room.

I went back to my room and found Cody laying in his bed. It was after midnight but Cody wasn't sleeping. "So how was your date with John?" Cody asked. How did Cody know? "Randy told me, its okay I won't tell anyone. You and John look good together. He needs someone good in his life." Cody said to me. I changed my clothes "The date was good. I like John" I said. I was exhausted and I almost fell right to sleep when my head hit my pillow.

**Okay like it or not please review**

**A/N Next chapter will have Justin, John and maybe Ted. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Justin's POV**

I was getting things ready for classes to start tomorrow. This high school is different from the one I'm used to going to. I didn't have to go to school for six hours a day. I only have to go if I have classes on a specific day. I had two classes tomorrow and I was looking forward to them. "Hey Justin, you ready for classes to start?" Mike asked me. Mike also was getting his things ready for tomorrow. "Yea I am. What about you?" I asked. Mike shrugged "I guess." We were interrupted by a knock on the door. I opened the door to see Wade smiling. "Hey love, What are you doing?" Wade asked. "I'm getting things ready for tomorrow." I told him. Wade smiled and I let him into the room. He sat on my bed while I finished making sure I had all my books. "Hey I'm going to grab some food then go hang with Anabella." Mike said to me. I didn't want Mike to think he had to leave the room because Wade was here. "Are you sure, I don't want you to feel like you have to leave," I said. "No it's fine." Mike said. Mike left and I sat on the bed with Wade. "How are you getting along with Mike?" Wade asked. "We get along good, he's cool." I told him. Wade smiled and pulled me into a kiss.

His hand went to my thigh and was massaging and squeezing it. He moved his hand just right by my semi hard cock, then he would go back to massaging my thigh. Wade could be such a tease, but two could play that game. I straddled Wades lap facing him and smirked. I leaned down and kissed Wades neck gently biting it. I grinded my ass on his cock earning a growl from Wade. Wade picked me up and laid me on my back . He pulled his shirt off and did the same with mine. Wade kissed down my chest licking and sucking on one of my nipples. I laced my hand into Wade's hair as he kissed further down. He unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down. Wade grabbed my cock and pumped it slowly. I tried thrusting into his hand but Wade was straddling my hips, pinning my hips down. Wade pulled his pants down and with his other hand he started stroking his cock. I licked my lips wanting to taste his cock. "I know that look love, you want my cock?" Wade asked stroking his cock, I nodded my head and Wade moved up my chest and his cock was right in my face. I ran my tongue along the tip. I continued to tease his cock by only licking the tip and not taking it into my mouth just yet. Wade had finally had enough of what I was doing to him "Open your warm hot mouth love." Wade told me. Wade pushed his cock into my mouth as I sucked and moaned around it. I let Wade fuck my mouth for awhile as I enjoyed the taste of his pre cum leaking out. Wade pulled his cock out and slid back down my body, he lifted my legs onto his shoulders. He lubed his fingers up and pushed in one. I let out a gasp but I started feeling good once Wade hit my prostate. Two fingers were now pumping into me. "Please Wade, I need you inside me now." I pleaded. Wade could always make me beg. Wade thrusted his cock into me, pumping into me. Wade pumped my cock and his cock went deep into me "Love your so tight," Wade said as he thrusted faster and harder. I was shaking and I needed a release "Wade, I'm going to cum." I moaned out. Wade squeezed my cock "Not till I say" A few more thrusts and I could feel Wade release into me. Wade leaned on my chest as he regained his breath. I needed to cum so bad and I moved under Wade. He seemed to get the idea and he took my cock into his mouth. My cock hit the back of his throat as I spilled my load into his mouth.

I shifted my body close to Wade as we laid there together. Wade wrapped his arm around me "Are you ready for classes to begin love?" Wade asked. "Yea I have five classes, how many do you have?" I asked. "I have seven." said Wade. I turned around facing Wade "Why so many?" I asked. "I'm a senior; I have to take a lot of classes." Wade told me. "That sucks, that means we will have less time to spend with each other" I told him. Wade kissed my forehead before turning me back around and pulling me into his body. "I will always make time for you love." Wade whispered. I grinded my bare ass on Wades cock and I could feel Wade switch. Wade's hand was rubbing my ass, his finger moving up and down my hole. Wade pushed a finger into my hole as I moaned out. "Ready for round two." Wade asked. I nodded my head as Wade pushed in two fingers pumping them slowly inside me. I pulled Wade in for a kiss, I knew Wade told me was true about always finding some tine for me.

**Mike's POV**

I was sitting down in the dinning hall eating lunch. "Can I sit here?" I turned around to see Randy standing there with a tray of food. "Yea" Randy sat across from me. I was hopping we wouldn't really see each other until the weekend for our date. "So why are you eating alone?" Randy asked. "I don't know, I was hungry so I just decided to eat. I like being by myself sometimes." I said. Randy nodded "Yea I know what you mean." said Randy. We ate in silence for awhile "So what are you doing today?" Randy asked. "Nothing much, probably just hanging with my friends. What about you?" I asked. "Nothing just going to the gym then going to see what John is doing." Randy said. "Sounds good." I said. I didn't really know what to say to Randy so I just sat there eating the rest of my food.

The next morning I took my time getting ready. Justin had too much energy and I didn't understand why. He was fixing up his hair "You have too much energy for the morning you know that right." I told him. Justin laughed "I'm always like this in the mornings. Mornings are my favorite." Justin said to me. I had three classes today so I wasn't looking forward to today. "What's your first class today?" Justin asked. "I have science. " I said. "Who's the teacher?" Justin asked. "I have Mr. Shawn Michaels" I told him. Justin smiled at me "I have the same class." Justin told me.

We got to science class and I tried sitting towards the back but Justin pulled me to the front of the class. The teacher wasn't in the room yet and class was almost starting. I looked around and the class room wasn't so big. The teacher finally came into the room and he looked like a mess. He was carrying too many papers and his long hair that was in a ponytail was a mess. He dropped the papers on his desk and some fell to the ground. Justin went to help pick up the papers. Mr. Michaels thanked him "Teachers pet" I coughed when Justin sat back down. Justin glared at me and I looked the other way. "Okay class settle down." said Mr. Michaels. "My name is Mr. Shawn Michaels but you guys can just call me Shawn. Okay so I need someone to hand some papers out because I just don't feel like doing it." said Shawn. I widened my eyes at how our teacher was acting. I never called a teacher by their first name. Justin raised his hand, there was no shock there. "Okay. huh what's your name?" Shawn asked. "It's Justin." "Okay Justin you hand the papers out and I'm going to explain what they say." said Shawn. For the next half hour Shawn explained how the class will go with rules, grading policy and other things. "I know its mean to give homework out on the first day and I hated getting homework myself but I'm going to give you guys home work anyways." said Shawn and the class groaned. "Oh relax the assignment is not going to kill you. I just want you to come up with a question you want answered during the year." said Shawn.

"Hey Mike" Anabella called. I was walking out of class "Hey Anabella. Did you have your first class yet?" I asked. "Yea and you would be totally jealous when I tell you who I had it with." she told me. "Who?" I asked. "Randy Orton." she told me. As on cue we saw Randy walking towards us. I let out a groan "What's wrong Mike? You act like you don't want to see him." she said. "Or fuck him." she whispered. I glared at her until Randy walked up to us. "Hey Anabella, Mike." said Randy. "Hey Randy, well I gotta go to my next class, text me later Mike. said Anabella and just as quick as she said it she was gone. "Hey Randy." I said. We were standing outside one of the school buildings. "Anabella tells me that you had class with her this morning." I said to him. "Yea, we do." said Randy. I started walking back to my dorm to pick up my books for my next class. Randy was following along. "How was your first class?" Randy asked. "It was okay, the teacher is pretty cool." I said to Randy. 'Who do you have?" "I have Shawn Michaels for science. He says we can call him Shawn." I told Randy. "Yea Shawn is cool, he is a laid back teacher." Randy told me. We were now in my room and I grabbed my books from my desk. I turned around to leave and Randy was standing right in front of me. "Shit" I said as I almost crashed into him. Randy smirked and I glared. He grabbed both of my hands gently pulling me to his body. Randy kissed my cheek trailing kisses to my jaw line and neck. He began sucking my neck causing me to moan. Randy let go of one of my hands and was now cupping the outside of my jeans. I pulled Randy away from my neck to kiss him hard on the lips. He deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue into my mouth. My tongue massaged his and I felt myself slowly being laid onto my bed.

Randy was over me, again kissing at my neck. He was pulling at my shirt "Rand, stop. I have class." I tried telling him. I wanted so bad for him to continue his assault on my neck but it wasn't right. Randy looked at me and his eyes had a look of seduction, lust and pleasure. He grinded his hips into mine and I could feel his erect cock against my thigh. "I want you so bad right now." Randy said as he went back to kissing my neck. His hand rubbed my semi hard cock over my jeans, giving it a squeeze. I squirmed underneath him "Randy, come on we have classes." I told him. Randy sat up and I could see his hard on through his shorts. It was standing at full attention right now. I couldn't help but laugh. Randy glared "You think this is funny?" he asked. I nodded and Randy pulled me up and making me get on my knees in front of him. I was face to face with his cock that was dying to come out of his shorts. Randy was holding the back of my head and pushed me into his cock. I knew what Randy wanted but I wasn't going to give in that easy. Randy thrust his hips into my face but I would just turn my face. Randy would turn my head back to his cock and I would smile up at him. Randy finally got the clue I wasn't going to do anything so he backed up and when I went to stand up he pushed me back down to my knees. "If you think this." he said pointing to the tent in his shorts "is so funny then your going to fix the problem." he finished. Randy pulled down his shorts and his cock sprang loose. I licked my lips at Randy's hard cock that was leaking pre cum. I tried to turn my head again but Randy grabbed the back of my head "Now be good and suck." said Randy. Randy rubbed his cock on my lips and I refused to open my mouth. His cock felt good on my lips. I slipped my tongue out to lick at the tip of Randy's cock. I tasted the pre cum and it was salty but sweet. I took in the tip of his cock sucking softly on it. Randy moaned and he thrusted his hips causing his cock to hit the back of my throat. I gagged and glared up at Randy. Randy rubbed my cheek "Sorry, your mouth just feels so good." Randy said. I licked Randy's cock from the base up to his tip. I took him into my mouth again and started sucking. I held onto his legs to prevent him from thrusting into my mouth again. "God, Mike your mouth is fucking heaven, Keep sucking." Randy moaned. I hummed around Randy's cock and my hands went to his balls squeezing and rolling them in my hand. I could feel Randy start to shake and I knew he was going to cum soon. "Damn Mike, I'm so close." said Randy. Randy held the back of my head, pulled his cock from my mouth and let of a cry as he cummed on my face.

I had Randy's cum all over my face and Randy handed me a paper towel. "You didn't have to cum on my face." I told him. "But you looked so sexy with my cum on your face." Randy said. Randy pulled his shorts up "Now it's your turn." he said. I shook my head "Not now, I have to get to class." I told him. I was back on my feet "You sure, I really wanted your cock in my mouth." said Randy. "Are you always this horny?" I asked. Randy smirked "Yes, you will learn to love it though." said Randy. I rolled my eyes and hit Randy in the arm. "Come on I have class." I said. Randy went to his room while I walked to my next class. I couldn't help but feel upset about what went down in my room. I really fucked up by blowing Randy, he must think I'm such a slut now. I didn't even feel like going to my class, but I didn't want to mess up my chance at this school.

**John's POV**

I couldn't find him anywhere. I was trying to find Evan. I looked every where for him. He wasn't in his room, or any of the dinning halls. I had a feeling he was avoiding me. It had been two days till we had our little movie night. That night I wanted so much more to happen then what actually did. I wanted to lay a naked Evan on my bed and fuck him senseless. I wanted to take things slow with Evan but I was finding it very difficult to do. Evan was a virgin but even more so he didn't have any experience with boys. This was going to be a challenge that I knew I could handle. I had no classes today and I didn't have any RA things to do so I headed to the gym.

I saw Randy in the locker room of the gym "Hey Rand." I said. Randy smiled and I knew that smile. "Did you get laid?" I asked. Randy smirked "I got the best blow job ever." said Randy. "I thought I was the only one that gave you the best blow jobs." I said pretending to be offended. "Well Mike beats you at that." Randy said. I changed into gym clothes "Wait did you just say Mike, as in Mike the boy you been stalking gave you a blow job?" I asked. "Yea, but that's all we did. He had to get to class." said Randy. "And I don't stalk him, I just make sure no one else touches him." Randy said. "So did you blow him?" I asked. "No, I wanted too." Randy admitted. Randy doesn't normally give blow jobs, he lets the boys he fucks blow him instead. "So is Mike special or something. You only known him for like what four days and you're saying you want to blow him." I told Randy. It's not like I was upset with Randy, I was happy that he liked Mike enough to want to give him a blow job. "I guess so, I don't know man. I'm gonna hit the weights for a while. Your boy is in the gym. He's working the machines with Cody. I smiled, it was about fucking time I found Evan.

I walked out with Randy to the gym and spotted Evan on the treadmill with Cody by his side. He was running on the treadmill and his shirt clung to his sweaty body. Randy slapped the back of my head " Snap out of it man, this is not the place to be getting a hard on. Take Evan back to the locker room for that shit." Randy said. I sent Randy a glare before making my way to the tread mills . I got on one next to Evan and he turned slightly to look at me. He gave me a smile as he continued running. I ran at the same pace as Evan for awhile. Ten minutes later Evan got off and him and Cody went to the weights. My eyes traveled to Evans ass as he walked. I kept myself on the treadmill for another ten minutes before making my way over to the weights. Evan was lifting weights as Cody spotted him. I motioned for Cody to leave Evan to me and Cody went to go talk with Randy. I stood behind Evan and when he looked up I smiled at him "Hey, can I spot you?" I asked. Evan nodded and continued lifting. "Evan are you mad at me?" I asked. Evan put the weight back on the bar and sat up "No" he said. "I feel like your avoiding me." I told him. "I kinda am. John I don't think I can do this." Evan said. Evan's face looked the same way it had when I first saw him on the bench. "Ev, lets go talk in the locker room or something." I told him.

We left the gym but didn't go into the locker room. We stayed out in the disserted hall way. "What don't you think you can do?" I asked. "I cant have a relationship with you John. I don't know what it's like being in one and you can find some one better than me." Evan said. I was starting to get upset. Evan leaned against the wall and I stood in front of him. I pinned both my hands on both sides of Evan to block him from moving "Ev, I thought I told you not to talk about yourself like that. If I thought you weren't good enough for me then I wouldn't have asked you out. We wouldn't have made out on my bed." I told him. I leaned my head by Evan's ear "I wanted to do so much more to you when I had you laying on my bed underneath me." I whispered. I licked Evan's neck gaining a small moan from him. "The things I wanted to do, the things I can do to you Evan will make you feel so good," I whispered seductively. "I want you for myself, I want to call you my boyfriend. If you weren't good enough for me then I wouldn't be telling you what I want to do to you." I told Evan. Evan was getting flustered and I knew I changed his mind. He wanted me just as bad as I wanted him but his in experience was holding him back. I didn't want to scare him away. "Evan will you let me have you when your ready, will you let me show you that you are good enough for me.?" I asked. I was whispering into Evans ear, planting a few kisses to his neck. Slowly Evan nodded his head. I stepped back from Evan "You want to go back to the gym or grab some food?" I asked him. "I actually have to go to class soon, I guess grabbing food sounds good." Evan said. I smiled and Evan and I left the gym together.

**Ted's POV**

I did not want to be in class right now. What I wanted was to be with Cody. I didn't care if we were only talking or we were fucking. I just needed to have him here with me right now. I know I told Cody that we needed to not be together all the time but this wasn't working out for me. For the last three months we went from seeing each other every day and even had sleepovers. Now even though Cody was just a building away from me I still felt like I'm too far from him. I remember when I first realized I liked Cody. We were hanging in my room at my house waiting for Randy to show up and Cody was playing a video game. He looked so cute with his face scrunched when he thought he was loosing. I had took the controller away from him, paused the game and kissed him on the lips. I wasn't sure if I was his first kiss or not but Cody melted into the kiss. Randy walked in on us kissing and simply just closed the door with out saying a word. I was so nervous about what Randy was going to say or do to me. Cody was like his baby brother. Randy took it pretty well but warned me about not hurting Cody. "Ted, are you listening to what I'm saying" I was pulled from my thoughts by my teacher. I let out a sigh, this was going to be one long fucking day. "Yes, I'm sorry Mr. Reso." I said. "It's Christian, and try to pay attention." Christain said. What was with the teachers here? Most of them like to be called by their first names.

Finally after three one hour classes long I had time to eat lunch. I texted Cody to meet me at the dinning hall for lunch but he didn't respond back. I was sitting at a table eating food when I saw Cody walk in with Evan. They were laughing and Cody smiled when he saw me. Cody started walking towards me when he was stopped by Evan. Evan told him something and I saw Cody shaking his head pointing to me. Evan nodded before going for some food. "Hey Teddy" Cody said. "Hey Codes. I missed you." I admitted. Cody sat on my lap nestling his head on my shoulder "I missed you too." Cody said pecking my cheek with a kiss. I didn't mind at all that Cody was sitting on my lap cuddling me in front of the whole dinning hall. If anyone had a problem with that then I would straighten them out. "Your not going to eat Codes?" I asked. "No, I'm not hungry." Cody said. I finished my food with Cody sitting on my lap. "Want to go back to my room. Evan is not going to be there." Cody said. "Yea" I said.

In Cody's room we laid there kissing and touching. I had Cody's shirt off and mine went soon after. I was now working on getting his shorts off, kissing and licking at his stomach. I dipped my tongue in his naval. Cody was a squirming mess "Teddy please stop teasing, I need you." Cody moaned. I slowly pulled Cody's shorts and boxers down to his ankles. I stared at Cody as he began to slowly stroke his cock. "Do you know how sexy you look stroking your cock Cody. Your getting it all nice and hard." I said. I pushed Cody's hand away and began slowly pumping his cock. I undid my jeans and took them off. Cody pushed me onto my back and kissed his way down my body. He slid his mouth over my cock. He sucked and licked at my cock. Cody was so good at giving head. "mmm Teddy your cock taste so good." Cody said. I smiled "I bet you want it in your ass don't you." I said. We loved talking dirty to each other, it just made the sex even more better. "Please Ted, Please put your hard yummy cock in my ass and fuck me till I scream your name" Cody begged. "Get on your hands and knees" I said. I found some lube in one of Cody's drawers. Cody's ass was sticking out and I rubbed a lube coated finger around his hole. I slowly pushed my index finger in, pumping in and out. I added another finger scissoring them to make sure Cody was nice and stretched for me. I hated hurting Cody. I coated my cock with a good amount of lube and slide just the tip into Cody. Cody let out a squeal and I pushed the rest in. Damn Cody was so tight, I loved the feeling of being inside of him. I waited for him to adjust to my size and when he pushed back into me I knew he was ready. My thrusts were at a steady pace and I felt myself needing to cum soon. I thrusted faster and harder into Cody. He could feel it too, my hand went to Cody's cock and I pumped it matching my thrusts. "Teddy I'm so close." Cody wined. "Cody, do it cum for me baby." I said. In a matter of seconds Cody came all over my hand. I gave one last thrust into Cody and pulled out. I came all over his back. I reached for a paper towel to clean Cody's back and my hand. "Ted, I love you." Cody said cuddling into me as we laid in his bed. "I love you too Cody." I said, truly meaning it. Cody changed my life from the first time we kissed.

**Okay like it or not please review!**

**A/N I tried my best to make the sex scenes sound hot. As for the teachers of the high school, you already know two of the teachers for high school. Does any one have suggestions for possible teachers? I have a few ideas and can anyone guess who the health teacher is going to be? I don't know who is going to be in the next chapter yet and this story is being moved up about two weeks into the school year. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so here is the next chapter I'm sorry for it being so late. I have been busy with school and had some writers block. I need some inspiration, like some ideas for how this story should go. So again if you are liking this story and review just put at least one idea that you may wan to read about. Also I am adding for teachers some of the older wrestlers. I already have Christian and Edge as teachers. Who else do you want to see? The next chapter will introduce the new Spanish teacher. Can you guess who it is? **

**Chapter 5 **

**Evan's POV **

I didn't want to go to this class. It was going to be embarrassing. The class I'm talking about is Health class. I didn't mind learning about the body or how to take care of your body but Cody told me that we would also be learning about sex too. Sex education was included in the health class. I had health class with Cody so maybe it wouldn't be too bad. Cody was acting a little bit too exited for this class. "Cody are you really looking forward to this class?" I asked. We were on our way to our class. "Yea, I don't mind learning about sex." Cody said. "Don't you have sex, so wouldn't you know a lot about it?" I asked. "There are always things to learn when it comes to sex." Cody said. Cody started saying things he wanted to learn more about, all it making me blush. I felt stupid that I was a year older then Cody and I knew nothing. I kinda started feeling a little bit more better about going to health class until I walked into the room. I saw Randy, Ted and John sitting at the tables. Cody bumped into me, causing me to almost fall over. "Ev, What's your problem?" Cody asked. I nodded my head to the boys sitting at the table. Cody smiled when he saw Ted and practically ran to his table. John saw me and motioned for me to sit by him. I stood there in front of the door not knowing what to do. I wanted to sit next to John but I didn't want to get distracted by him.

"Hey what are you doing blocking the door way, go sit down." I heard someone say. A man walked passed me to the front desk. I guessed that was the teacher. "Are you deaf? Go find a seat before I shove you into one." the man said. I turned red but slowly made my way to the tables. I sat in the seat next to John. He smiled at me. A boy walked into the room and sat down next to Randy. Randy seemed to be happy about that. "Is that a friend of yours, the one sitting next to Randy?" I asked John. "No, that's Mike, him and Randy like each other." John told me. "Are they like dating?" I asked. John shrugged his shoulder "I don't know, Randy hasn't said much." said John. "Are we dating?" John asked. I was taken back by his question. "It's okay, no need to stress over it." John said. He touched my hand that was on the table, rubbing small circles on my palm. I pulled my hand back looking forward waiting for the teacher to start class. The teacher wrote his name on the board and sat on his desk. The name said Mr. Adam Coperland but the Copland was crossed out with a big X.

"My name is Adam, not Mr. Coperland or Mr. Adam. If anyone calls me anything but Adam I will slap them upside their heads till they get it right." Adam said. Mouths went open. I turned to John and he didn't see fazed. "Now lets begin." said Adam. For the rest of the class Adam talked about what we would be learning about through out the year. To my displeasure we would be learning about the body and sex education first. After class I was walking back to my room with John. "You okay Evan?" John asked. "Yea, I'm fine." I said. I didn't want John to know I was uncomfortable with learning about sex. "Ev, please don't lie, tell me what's wrong?" John asked again. "I just don't like health class." I told him. "Why, it's a good class. That's why I took it twice." John said. "Really, why did you have to take it twice?" I asked. We went inside my room and I was sitting on my bed. John sat on my computer chair. "I failed it the first time, I was kinda messed up the first yea I went here." John told me. "Is it because of Adam, he is okay once you get used to him." John said. "Adam is okay I guess. I just." I started to say. John reached his hand out to me and I let him draw me between his legs. "I think I know why you don't like health class Evan. You don't like talking about sex do you?" John asked. John wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me onto his lap. "I don't like talking about sex because I don't know anything about it. I mean I know the basics like how people have sex but that's about it." I said to Evan. John smiled at me "I can show you the ropes you know, make sure you really understand sex." John said to me. He grabbed the back of my neck, pulling me into a kiss. His hand went inside my shirt as he deepened the kiss. "Do you want me to show you Evan?" John whispered as he kissed my jaw line. John's finger circled my nipple, lightly pinching it. I groaned at the feeling, John lifted my shirt up and licked at my nipple. John lifted his head to kiss my lips softly. "Go lay down Evan." John said. I looked at John, I knew what might happen if I laid on my bed. I wasn't ready to sleep with John, we were just getting to know each other. John nudged me to get off his lap and he stood up. I walked backwards to my bed as John kissed me. The back of my legs hit the bed and I fell onto the bed.

John used his hands to hold himself up. "John what are we doing?" I asked. "I want to give you a blow job." John said. My eyes widened and I turned red. "Ev, I love how your so innocent, its adorable. Don't worry blow jobs feel real good. I'm going to teach you oral sex." John explained. John unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down. He started rubbing my cock through my boxers. "Evan, I won't continue unless you say too." John said. John continued stroking. I was getting hard by every touch. I nodded my head. "What was that Evan? Do you want me to continue? Say it." said John. "John, please" I said. John smiled and lowered himself down. John tugged on my boxers and I lifted myself up, making it easier for them to come off. John stared at my cock and wrapped his hand around it. He moved his hand up and down, his hand feeling so good on my cock. His thumb circled the tip of my throbbing cock. "Do you like what my hand is doing to your cock?" John asked. John blew air onto the tip and I shook. His tongue poked out, licking only the tip. It was like he was teasing me. "Evan I want to suck you so bad, I want my mouth all over your cock." John said. "Please John, please suck me." I begged. I never knew I would be lying in my bed begging for a blow job. John slid his mouth on my cock finally and my cock disappeared into his mouth. John's mouth felt so warm on my cock and he bobbed up and down. His tongue swirling around sucking and licking. John moaned around my cock and I felt the tightness in my stomach. I knew I was going to cum soon "John, I'm so close, I'm going to cum." I told him. John rubbed my balls, squeezing them. John kept my cock in his mouth as I came. John sucked me dry and looked up at me licking his lips.

I tried to get my breathing under control. "I told you I could make you feel good." John said. "Yea, thank you." I said. "No need to thank me. I told you I would show you and teach you all that you need to know." John said. John laid next to me, rubbing my cheek with his hand. "I like you Evan" He said. "I like you too John. I just don't know sometimes." I admitted. "It's okay if you don't know, we can figure things out together." John told me. He leaned down, pressing his lips to mine.

I heard the door trying to be opened. I panicked because I was naked from the waist down. I quickly grabbed my blanket to cover myself. Cody walked into the room "Hey Evan, Hey John." Cody said. Cody looked at us like he knew what just happened. He just smiled at us while he grabbed his books. Meanwhile John's hand crept underneath the blanket and was stroking my cock. I squirmed "John stop." I whispered. John pretended not to hear as he pumped my cock faster. My cock was hard, needing another release. I tried pushing away from John but he firmly held me at my place with his other hand. Cody was just about out the door when he turned around. "You guys wanna grab dinner later?" He asked. I nodded my head not trusting myself to talk. 'Yea sure Codes. What about you Evan?" John asked. John squeezed and pumped my cock. "Yea." I moaned out. Cody laughed "You okay Evan?" Cody asked. "Yea I'm fine." I said. Cody laughed shaking his head and leaving the room. I glared at John "That wasn't nice?" I said to him. "Sometimes I don't like being nice." John said and with that he gave one last pump and I came all over his hand.

**Cody's POV **

I started laughing once I closed the door and walked down the hallway. I walked into my room and John and Evan were there laying in Evans bed. The blankets were covering Evan up but I knew John was giving Evan a hand job underneath. I pretended not to notice for both mine and Evans sake. "What's so funny?" Annabella asked. Annabella was walking to her room. "Nothing." I said laughing. "If it's nothing then why are you laughing?" Annabella asked. "Cant say." I told her. "Okay. So what are you doing now?" Annabella asked. "Going to find Ted." I said to her. "Oh, why don't you hang with me and Rachel for a little bit. We were just going to go for a walk around campus." Annabella said. I really wanted to go see Ted but I knew I should be making friends at this school. 'Okay, I guess I could go find Ted later." I said. Annabella smiled. She quickly put her bag in her room and we went to go get Rachel.

We walked around the academic buildings. "How come the teachers liked to be called by their first names?" I asked. "We don't know, it's been like that since before we got here." Annabella said. "It's funny when you call the teachers by their last names though, it pisses them off." Rachel said. I told them about the health teacher Adam. They laughed "He will actually slap you upside the head if you call him by his last name. He did it when we took the class." Annabella said. We started to walk around the dorms. I was getting to know Annabella and Rachel. They acted similar but they were different. Annabella was the more girly one who liked shopping and dressing up. Rachel liked sports and didn't really care what she wore. I think right now she was wearing her pjs in the middle of the afternoon. After hearing some of the pranks they pulled, like the time they managed to break into their RA'S room and spray her room with silly string or the time they told everyone on their room that the mandatory floor meeting was cancelled. They were the only ones that showed up to that meeting. I found out that Annabella usually came up with the ideas and Rachel made sure they completed the pranks. "So Cody we were thinking about pranking John soon, you in?" Annabella asked. "Depends on what you had in mind. John is my friend but I don't want to get into trouble." I told her. "Nah, we won't get into trouble, we never really do. John seems cool, he would probably think it was funny. We won't do anything to harsh." Rachel said. "Okay, I'm in." I said. Annabella squealed and hugged me. Rachel smiled. We were sitting on the bench outside the dinning hall, planning our prank. I was laughing at the suggestions Annabella was saying "Hey Codes, What's so funny?" I heard Ted ask. Ted and John were both standing next to us. "Huh, nothing Teddy." I said trying to sound innocent. "Hey John, Ted we were just talking about plans for this year." Annabella said. I nodded in agreement. "Okay, Cody want to get some food now?" Ted asked. I smiled, nodding my head. "I'll see you later Annabella and Rachel." I said.

"So Codes you want to tell me what you and the girls were really laughing about." Ted said to me. We were walking into the dinning hall "Well we were talking about pranks we could pull and we want to prank John so don't tell him okay." I told Ted. I knew I could trust him. "Okay Codes, but don't get into too much trouble." Ted said. I kissed him on the lips thanking him for his approval. "Did John tell you what happened earlier?" I asked Ted. "No, what happened?" he asked. W grabbed some food sitting down at a table. "I walked into my room to get my books and John was laying in Evan's bed with him." I said. "Were they naked?" Ted asked. I shook my head "No, but Evan was covered by a blanket and by the way he was acting and the moans he was trying to hold in I think John was giving him a hand job." I finished saying. Ted started laughing "Wow" "How are you liking your classes?" Ted asked me. It has been almost a week since we started school. I like them. I like having health with you." I said smirking. Ted smirked back, knowing full well what I was thinking. "Yea, its defiantly going to be an interesting year." Ted said. "Have you been hanging out with other people besides Randy and John?" I asked. Ted shook his head "Trying to find people to hang with." Ted said. It was hard for Ted because he didn't have a roommate he didn't know. His roommate was Randy and they already knew each other. "Maybe you can join a club." I suggested. "Yea sounds good." Ted said. Joining a club was a good way to meet new people. "Are you done for the day Codes?" Ted asked me. "Yea, you want to hang just us?" I asked. I haven't seen Ted since health class that morning and even being a few hours away from him was hard. "Yea, but come to my room, Randy is at the gym for a while." Ted told me. We held hands walking back to Ted's room.

**Randy's POV **

I ran on the treadmill, my music blasting in my ears. I paid no attention to who was coming or going. I focused on getting my workout in before the day ended. This had become my daily routine, hitting the gym after I finished my classes for the day. Most of the times I went alone or John and Ted would tag along. I had ten more minutes to run. I just looked to my left and that's when I saw Mike starting the machine next to me. I didn't even see him come into the gym. I looked forward not wanting to get distracted by him. When I'm at the gym I hate being distracted by people. I could feel Mike staring at me as he started running at the same speed.

I walked over to the weights laying on the bench. I was on my second set of twenty I felt someone gently rub my shoulder. I looked up and saw Mike smiling at me. I put the weights back on the bar and sat up. I removed my ear buds "Hey Randy, sorry to bother you." Mike said. "Hey Mike, its okay. What's up?" I asked. I knew I shouldn't be bothered right now but with Mike it was different. " Nothing just wanted to say hey, Trying to get a workout done." said Mike. "I can help with starting you off with a work out routine." I told him. "Okay." said Mike. I helped Mike with the different machines forgetting my workout or just joining Mike with his. "Thank you and I'm sorry for interrupting your work out." Mike said. I really didn't mind helping Mike because just watching him was worth it. He looked hot lifting weights and now he was shirtless and sweaty. "We should shower and grab some food." I told him. Mike smiled and followed me to the locker room.

I checked to see if anyone was in the locker room and it was empty. The showers were empty also. I stripped myself of my clothes and walked to the showers. I found Mikes shower stall and pulled the curtain open. His back was facing mine and he didn't see me. I licked my lips before wrapping my arms around him. "What the" Mike started to say. "Relax, it's just me." I say kissing his neck. I pulled his body closer to mine and rubbing my now hard cock against his ass. Mike moaned "Mike your ass looks so good." I said lightly swatting it. Mike moaned again, I turned him around pushing him against the wall. My mouth found Mikes as I kissed him hard. I slid my tongue into his mouth tasting him. Mike broke the kiss and his mouth went to my neck and started licking and kissing on it. I wanted to fuck him so bad and a week was long enough right? My hand went to Mike's cock and was now pumping it. I kept on pumping Mikes cock and Mike was doing the same to mine. Mikes hand felt good on my cock, he knew just the right pace to pump and his thumb would slowly rub the tip. I wanted Mike on his hands and knees sucking me till I was ready to cum and then I would cum all over him.

I turned Mike back around and was rubbing his ass. I kissed the back of his neck and shoulders. I poured some soap on my hand and rubbed around Mikes entrance. "Do you want me to fuck you Mike, in this shower. Make you mine?" I asked. I reached around grabbing his cock. Still no reply "Come on Mike tell me what you want me to do." I said. Mike wiggled his ass against my finger almost encouraging my finger to slip into his tight hole. I pushed my middle finger into his hole. Mike gasped and I quickly moved my finger in and out. I added a second finger and Mike was now pushing up against my finger. "You like that Mike, you want more?" I asked. "Yes." was all Mike could say. I smirked and bent Mike over. He was on his hands and knees. I spread soap all over my cock and slowly slid into Mike. I waited till Mike was adjusted and moved when he wiggled around my cock. Mike was so tight and warm. I thrusted in and out of him trying to move slow. "Faster" Mike said. I pulled all the way out and thrusted back in. Mike groaned as my pace went faster. I knew I was going to cum but I didn't want to inside Mike. "Where do you want it?" I asked Mike. I pulled out of Mike and he turned around. His face was at my cock and I winked. I pumped my cock and came all over Mikes face. Mike licked his lips and I swiped some of my cum on my fingers brought them to his mouth. He licked my fingers clean. I pulled Mike back up and pushed him to the wall. I grabbed his cock, pumping it a few times. Mike came spilling his cum all over my hand. I licked at it and grabbed his face to kiss him. We kissed as we tasted each other. "So do you think we can actually shower now?" Mike asked breaking the kiss. I shoved Mike under the water with me and finished our shower.

Mike was silent as we walked out of the gym. "Mike you okay?" I asked. I didn't like how Mike was acting. He walked slowly behind me and looked mostly to the ground. "Yea I'm fine." Mike said quietly. "That's bullshit, what's wrong?" I asked. I grabbed his face to look into my eyes. Mike shook his head from my grip "It's just, what we did back in the shower." said Mike. So Mike was having problems with what we did in the showers. "Lets go back to the dorm." I said walking again. When we got to our rooms "We need to talk, we can talk in your room." I said. I sat in Mikes chair and pulled Mike on my lap. "Tell me about what we did in the shower?" I asked. Mike looked down tracing patterns on my leg. I grabbed a hold of his hand, glaring at him. Mike pouted and my face fell into a smile. I didn't release his hand "I'm sorry Randy, I'm not usually like this. I don't sleep with boys I just met." Mike told me. "We known each other for a week now but I know what you mean. Mike I'm not used to relationships. Usually I like a boy, we fuck and that's it. You make me want a relationship, a relationship with you." I admitted. I hated that Mike could make me admit such feelings. I was taught be strong and hide your feelings. I was the type to get angry very easily and could easily blow up. I didn't want Mike around me, at the same time it's like I needed him around me. "Are you saying you want a relationship with me, like me being your boyfriend?" Mike asked me. I hid a smile "Yea Mike, I want you to be my boyfriend." I said. Mike looked straight into my eyes "I want you to be mine." I said. I pulled Mike into a kiss trying to convey in my kiss how much I needed him. I broke the kiss and Mike nuzzled his head in my neck. We sat there for a while not really saying anything. I hoped this year, my final year in high school could be different than the other years and maybe it just might be.

**Okay like it or not please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Okay here is the next chapter. Alberto del Rio and Matt Hardy are introduced as teachers. **

**Justin's POV **

"I don't want to go to class." I said. I was cuddling with Wade in his room. "Love you have to go. You can't miss much of your classes." Wade said. It wasn't like I didn't want to go to all of my classes, it was just my Spanish class I didn't want to go to. I hated my Spanish class because I hated my teacher. Alberto was an ass hole and he always seems to find a way to embarrass me. He favors the students that come from a Hispanic back round. I didn't know a thing about speaking Spanish and he always seemed to let me know. I tried my best to give Wade my best pout "It's okay love. Would you feel better if I walked you to class?" Wade asked. I smiled. Wade always knew how to make me feel better. I nodded my head and we finally got up from his bed. Wade walked me to my class and we were standing outside of the classroom. "Don't pay any attention to him, he just likes to piss people off." Wade told me. I kissed Wade on the cheek thanking him. "Hey Justin ready for Spanish?" Cody asked as he walked up to us. I smiled at Cody. We got to know each other because we were both stuck in Spanish class. "Hey Cody. I don't want to go in there." I said. Cody laughed "Yea well me either but we have to I guess." said Cody. I looked over at Wade and he was giving Cody this weird look. He wasn't glaring at Cody but the look kinda looked like he was saying back off. I took Wade's hand into mine and smiled at him. "Cody, this is Wade my boyfriend." I said. "Nice to meet you Wade." Cody said smiling at Wade. Cody was nice and we talked the few times after Spanish ended. It was time to go into the class. I leaned in and gave Wade a quick kiss. "I'll see you for lunch love." Wade said. He watched me and Cody walk in before leaving.

'So how long have you and Wade been going out for?" Cody asked. "Three months, I like him a lot." I said to him. "Are you dating some one?" I asked. Cody nodded but wasn't able to respond because Alberto walked in. He glared at us before writing on the chalk board. Buenos dias clase, abra el libro paena viente." ( Good morning class, open your book to page twenty) Alberto said. He said this in Spanish and I did not know what he was saying. I knew he said good morning class but after that I had no clue. I saw everyone open their books and turn to a page but I didn't know what page. Cody sat next to me and I leaned in over to see what page he was on. He titled the book so I could see. It was page twenty and I quickly turned to that page. "Justin, por favor leer el primer párrafo de la página." (Justin please read the first paragraph on the page) said Alberto. Again I had no idea what he was saying. I gave him a questioning look and the whole class was staring at me. Cody tapped my book "He wants you to read the first paragraph." Cody whispered. "Hey, there will be no helping. Justin needs to learn to understand me. If he can't then that is too bad." Alberto said. I looked down to my book and tried my best to read the paragraph in Spanish. I had just learned to speak English a few years ago, how am I supposed to learn Spanish. Alberto kept stopping me when ever I made a mistake and telling me to read it again until I pronounced the word right. I finally finished the paragraph and my hatred for Alberto was even greater then before.

Class ended but I was told to stay behind. "Jusitin, ¿lo que está mal con usted? es necesario prestar más atención en clase y estudiar más." (Justin what is wrong with you? You need to pay attention more and study more.) Alberto said. I hated being spoken to in a language I couldn't understand. It was like learning English all over again. "Alberto, Yo le ayudará a estudiar más, será tutor Justin." ( I will will help him study more, I will tutor him.) I heard Cody say. Alberto smiled at Cody. "Bien, Asegúrese de que lo hace bien en esta clase. Quiero ver mejora la clase siguiente." (good, make sure he does good in this class, I want to see improvement by next class) Alberto said and he left the room. I turned to Cody"I didn't know you spoke Spanish." I said. Cody smiled "Yea I learned some of it when I vacationed in Spain. I'm taking this class because I need to learn grammer and all that." Cosy said. I nodded. We walked out the classroom and out the building "So are you really going to tutor me?" I asked him. "Yea, I hate seeing Alberto embarrass you like that. It's not right. How about we start tomorrow, since tomorrow is Saturday and we don't have this class till Monday." said Cody. "Okay thanks." I said. Codu shrugged "No problem." "Do you want to grab lunch with me and Wade now?" I asked. "I'm meeting my boyfriend at the dinning hall but I can sit with you till he gets there." Cody said

"What's your boyfriends name?" I asked. "His name is Ted. We have been dating for almost a year." Cody said proudly. We made it to the dinning hall and I saw Wade sitting at a table. Cody must of saw Ted because he was smiling at someone as well. "Why don't we all eat together?" I suggested. Cody nodded and I pointed to where Wade was sitting. I sat across from Wade "Cody and his boyfriend are going to sit with us. Is that okay?" I asked. Wade smiled and nodded. Cody walked over to the table Cody sitting next to me and Ted sitting next to Wade. "Ted this is Wade Justin's boyfriend." Cody said. Ted and Wade gave a brief smile before turning their attention to me and Cody. "So Codes how was Spanish class?" Ted asked. "It was good, except our teacher is an ass and embarrassed Justin. He spoke in Spanish and Justin didn't understand anything he was saying and he made Justin read this big paragraph in Spanish and he kept messing up." Cody explained. Wade gave me a sympathetic look and I smiled letting him know I was okay. "Alberto talked to Justin after class and was yelling at him to pay more attention and study more so I volunteered to be Justin's tutor." Cody said smiling. "Thanks again Cody." I said. "Yes thank you for agreeing to tutor Justin." said Wade. Wade had the same look that he had earlier when he met Cody. Cody looked at Wade "Don't worry Wade I'm just going to tutor Justin, he is my friend nothing else." Cody said. Wade nodded his head and I was confused. Did Wade think me and Cody were going to do more then tutor? "Wade had the same look that Ted gets when he is jealous that I'm around another boy. You're supposed to tell your boyfriend that you are just friends with them." said Cody. Oh so that explains the look Wade was giving, he was jealous. I'm new to dating so I don't know this stuff. I smiled at Wade and he smiled back. "See that's better right?" Cody said. "Codes, you can't keep budding in on peoples business." Ted said. "It's okay. I needed to know." I said. "Cody when are you going to start tutoring Justin?" Wade asked, changing the subject. "Tomorrow, Alberto says he wants to see some improvement by next class. I'm going to teach him how to say the alphabet so he can read Spanish better." Cody said. "Okay, It's good that you get some help" Wade told me. "Yea Cody likes to help with studying." Ted said. We all ate and talked about what we were doing for the rest of the day. I still had two more classes to go to.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast and I was now in my room working on some history homework. I liked my history teacher. He was pretty coo, although sometime he acted like he didn't know what they hell he was doing or teaching. "Hey Justin what are you working on?" Mike asked. "History and you?" I asked. "English." said Mike. I turned around in my chair facing Mike "So how's it going with you and Randy?" I asked. Mike told me a few days ago that he and Randy were now dating. I guess Randy isn't such a bad guy since Mike is dating him. "It's going good, I think I'm falling too fast for him though." Mike admitted. I didn't know what to say because I think I was facing the same problem. "I have the same problem with Wade. We have been dating for three months but I feel like its been years. We know so much about each other and I hate being apart from him." I told Mike. "How did you and Wade meet?" Miked asked. I smiled at him thinking back to the time when me and Wade met for the first time. (** Justin is going to tell Mike how he met Wade in the next three paragraphs)**

It was the beginning of the summer and school just ended. I found out that I got accepted into this school and I had to attend the orientation for new students. I was nervous and my mom practically had to drag me out of her car. We were assigned to a orientation leader who was a student that already went to the school. I learned that my group had Wade as our orientation leader. Wade had given me a big smile as he introduced himself. My mom had to go to the parents meeting so we were separated. I watched my mom walk out of the room "It's going to be okay, you will see her soon." Wade told me. Wade had me sit next to him while he told us all about the school. He answered all the questions we had asked and then took us on a tour of the school. Wade made sure I was close to him at all times and I couldn't help but start to have a crush on him. I knew I didn't have a chance with him though. He was going to be a senior and I was going to be a sophomore in the fall. I sat alone at the table watching people talk to each other. We were eating lunch. "Hey love what's wrong?" I looked up to see Wade. He sat across from me, putting his tray on the table. "Hey Wade. Nothing is wrong." I said. I didn't really want to tell him what was bothering me. "Are you not hungry?" Wade asked. I didn't have a tray of food. I shrugged "Not really" I said. Wade pushed a plate of food towards me "You should eat." said Wade. I smiled taking the plate and starting to eat. I asked Wade questions about his time at this school and Wade asked me where I was from. I told Wade I was originally from Africa but moved to America when I was in the seventh grade so I could get a better education. Wade told me he had moved from England the summer before his freshman year of high school. Lunch went pretty good and I was happy to get to know Wade more.

Parents were going to meet back up with us after lunch and I was happy to see my mom walk into the dinning hall. Before I could walk up to where my mom was Wade gently grabbed my arm to stop me "Can we talk tonight at the bonfire?" Wade asked. I nodded my head. "Good, I'm looking forward to it love." Wade whispered before walking away. My mom walked up to me "How was the meeting and tour Justin?" my mom asked. "It was good mom, I think I'm going to like this school." I said smiling at her. "Good because this school is a very good school and will help you get into a good college." my mom told me. My mom needed to eat lunch as well so I showed her where to get food and we sat down talking about the school. I kept thinking about the bonfire that night and what Wade could possibly want to talk about.

It was finally time for the bonfire and I started to get nervous. My mom stayed back at the hotel feeling too tired. I had to sleep at the school so my mom promised to be at the school in the morning. The night sky was clear and I walked over to the bonfire. I stood by alone until I saw Wade walking over to me. "Hey Wade." I said. "Hey love, do you want to go talk now?" Wade asked. "Yea" I said. We walked around the bonfire and to a small park. Wade was carrying a blanket and he spread it out on the grass. No one else was really around. Wade laid on the blanket and I sat down on it. "What did you want to talk about?" I asked nervously. I could see Wade looking right at me and his hand was holding mine. I bit my lip waiting for a response from Wade. "I like you Justin, I want us to go out." Wade said. "Like a date?" I asked. "Yea love a date." said Wade. "But we are not going to see each other for another three months." I told him. "Where do you live now?" Wade asked. "I live in New York City." I told Wade. "I live there too. We can go on our date and get to know each other over the summer." said Wade. Wade seemed to have all the answers. "Why would you want to go out with a sophomore, your going to be a senior." I said. Wade laughed and pulled me to lay next to him "Justin love it doesn't matter. I don't care if you're a sophomore." Wade said. We laid there looking up at the stars "So is that a yes to a date?" Wade asked. "Yea." Wade leaned over, his face inches from mine. His lips traced mine before removing them looking at me. Wade found my lips again and kissed me. His lips pressing mine and his tongue licked at my lips. I opened my mouth and Wade slipped his tongue in. We laid there kissing for a little while. "It's getting late." Wade said breaking the kiss. Wade helped me up and we walked back to the bonfire. Wade told me he would see me tomorrow and we went our separate ways to get some sleep.

"So how was the date?" Mike asked when I finished telling him the story. "It was really good. Over the summer we would meet up and go out. I even spent a few nights at his house." I told Mike. "Have you slept with him yet?" Mike asked. I blushed and nodded "Yea, it was my first time and Wade was so gentle." I told Mike. "Yea that's good." said Mike. "Have you slept with Randy?" I asked. "Yea" Mike said. Mike went back to working on his homework and I wondered why he was being so quiet all of a sudden. Did he not like sleeping with Randy? I decided not to push him and went back to working on my bio.

**Ted's POV **

I sat in my room not knowing what to do. It was Saturday afternoon and I was bored. Randy was hanging with Mike, I guess they were dating now and Cody was at his weekly tutoring session with Justin. I guess I could get some work done. I took out my English notebook needing to start an assignment. I tried writing but I couldn't focus in my room. I let out a loud sigh and started to walk around campus. I needed to find a nice place to get this stupid assignment done. It was hot outside so I sat on the grass leaning up against a tree for the shade. The assignment that I had to get done was writing a five page fiction story about anything. I liked to write a lot but sometimes I would get writers block and not know what the hell to write. I didn't even start the story yet. I started to get angry and I threw my notebook on the grass. "You okay there Ted?" I looked up and saw Matt pick up my notebook from the grass. Matt was my English teacher. Matt walked over, sitting next to me.

Matt handed me back my notebook "Sorry, I'm just having a hard time with the fiction paper." I told him. Matt smiled at me "Everyone has problems with writing sometimes. Do you have any ideas that might turn into a story?" Matt asked me. I did have an idea of what I wanted to write about but I wasn't going to tell Matt about it. Even though he was going to find out when he read my paper, I just couldn't talk to him about it. "Come on Ted I know you have to have some ideas." Matt pushed. "I do have an idea but it's kinda personal." I told him. "Okay you can tell me, I'm not going to judge you Ted." Matt said. "I want to write the story of when I first met and fell in love with my boyfriend. I was just planning to use different names for the characters" I told Matt. Matt smiled "That would make a great story Ted. Don't rush in writing it; remember you have a week to write it." Matt said. Matt didn't seem to mind when I said boyfriend. "It helps sometimes if you talk to someone about what you want to write about, and then you can put your thoughts and words onto the paper." Matt said. "I met my boyfriend Cody when he was seven and I was nine. We were best friends till a year ago. I started having more feelings for Cody, feelings that you don't have for your best friend." I started to say. "Feelings like you wanted more from Cody." Matt said. "Yea, I was scared to tell Cody. I didn't want him to get mad at me. I didn't even know I was gay till I had feelings for Cody. One day when we were at my house Cody was playing some video game and I just took the controller from him and kissed him. I don't know how I managed to do it but I did." I said. "How did Cody react to that?" Matt asked. "He kissed me back, and then we talked for awhile. He admitted that he had a crush on me for awhile and he didn't know what to do about it. I told him it was okay and that we are together now, that's all that matters." I said. "I know that sounds cheesy but I really do love Cody." I told Matt. "Good, now put everything you just told me onto paper. What you just said can be used for your story." Matt said. Matt opened my notebook to a blank page. "If you need any help please let me know." said Matt. I thanked Matt and he left leaving me to start my story.

**John's POV**

It was Saturday afternoon and I was on call which meant that I had to stay in my room all day just in case people needed help. I had my door open and I was working on some homework when I heard a knock at the door. "Hey John, want some company?" Evan said. I smiled at Evan. He was leaning up against the wall and if I wasn't on call then I would have tossed him on my bed and slammed the door shut. "Yea come on in." I said. Evan walked into my room sitting on my bed. "Are you on call today?" Evan asked me. "Yea I am and but not tonight. It kinda sucks because I can't go out or do anything." I said. "Oh were you planning to go out today?" Evan asked. "No, I just wanted to spend some time with you." I told Evan. Evan got up from my bed walked over to me and sat down on my lap. "What are you working on?" Evan asked me. "Just some homework." I told him. Evan was moving around trying to get comfortable in my lap. Once he situated himself he leaned his head on my shoulder 'Huh Evan, what are you doing?" I asked. I liked having Evan on my lap and cuddled up against me but it was turning me on. "You can do your work." Evan said. I raised my eyebrows at him, shrugged and went back to reading my history book.

I felt my neck being licked and kissed. I turned to look at Evan and he was looking back at me. "Evan" I warned. Evan smiled "What, I'm not doing anything." Evan said. I went back to reading and again Evan began to suck and lick at my neck. He even managed to gently bite my neck. I had enough, putting my book down I lifted Evan off of me and put him down on my bed. I leaned in to give him a quick kiss. "Stay here." I told him. I couldn't have Evan all over me right now even though I wanted it so badly. Evan pouted but remained sitting on my bed. I didn't go back to my reading I just sat in my chair "Are you doing anything today Evan?' I asked. Evan shook his head "I already finished my homework last night so I have nothing to do." Evan replied. "So eager to get your homework done huh" I joked. "Yea, I always get it done early. Saturdays I usually spend hanging with friends or just relaxing." Evan said. "Okay, have you made any friends here so far?" I asked. I wanted to know how Evan was adjusting so far to school. It has been almost a month here. "Yea, I hang with Cody sometimes when he is not with Ted." Evan said. "Yea Cody and Ted are always together." I said laughing. It was good that Evan was getting along with Cody. It was quiet on my floor so closing my door shouldn't be a problem, if anything they can knock right.

I got up from my chair and closed my door. I walked over to Evan and gently pushed him on his back. I kissed him positioning myself in between his legs. Evan broke the kiss "Aren't you supposed to keep your door open?" Evan asked. "Yea but they can knock, I let them know I'm in my room." I told Evan. I kissed him again as my hand traveled down his body. I palmed him through his shorts earning a groan from him. Evan bucked up against my hand. I pulled down Evan shorts while still kissing him. I slipped my hand in his boxers grabbing a hold of Evans cock. I stroked his cock slowly as it was getting hard by the second. "You like that Evan? You want more?" I asked him. Evan nodded his head and just when I was about to put my mouth on his cock I heard knocking. Fuck. "Who is it?' I asked. "Its Annabella." I got up from the bed and waited till Evan pulled his shorts back up. I opened the door "What's up Annabella?" I asked. "I wanted to know if you knew what time the gym pool is open till?" She asked. "It's open till six pm." I told her. Annabella nodded and she noticed that Evan was sitting on my bed. "Hey Evan want to come swimming with me, Rachel and Cody?" she asked. Evan looked to me then to Annabella. "It's okay Evan. Go swimming with them. I need to get some work done." I told Evan. "Okay" "Great, I'm going to get ready. I'll knock on your door when we are ready to leave." Annabella said before going to her room. Evan had a pout on his face and I went over to him. "Come by my room around nine, I will be off call then." I told him. Evan smiled and pulled me down for a kiss. Evan left my room after another five minute make out session to quickly get ready.

**Mike's POV**

I was at the gym and I didn't really feel like working out. I was watching Randy work out, not really paying attention to what I was doing. I saw Evan poke his head into the weight from and motioning me to come over to him. "Hey Mike, want to go swimming with me. Annabella, Rachel and Cody?" Evan asked. Cody was standing next to Evan now. I looked to Randy and he was looking to see what was going on. "Hey what's going on?' Randy asked. "We want Mike to come swimming with us." Cody told Randy. Randy nodded "Okay, if you want to go, go. I'll see you after okay." Randy said. I smiled at Randy and he pulled me in for a quick kiss. I got my stuff and followed Evan and Cody to the pool. "So how's it going with you and Randy?" Cody asked. "Its fine." I said. Cody gave me a questioning look but Evan intervened "Mike probably doesn't like talking about his relationship right?" Evan said. I nodded. Cody shrugged and we met the girls by the pool side.

Swimming around in the pool was fun and I think I got my workout for the day. I had swimming races with Cody and Evan, even the girls. It was nice to start spending time with people but I was starting to kinda miss Randy. We were pretty good together but I was starting to feel like Randy was getting bored with me. They have been dating for three weeks and they haven't really spent much time together. When they did they would wind up making out, or having sex. They hardly talked. Mike just took it as Randy wasn't really a talker because he didn't have that much experience with relationships. Mike was splashed in the face to get him out of his thoughts. "You with us Mike?" Evan asked. "Yea, I was just thinking." I told him. "What were you thinking about?" Annabella asked. "It's more like who you were thinking about?" Cody said. I glared at Cody splashing him with water. "Your dating Randy right?" Rachel asked. I nodded my head. "Your so lucky, he is so hot." Annabella said. I blushed and nodded.

I showered off the chlorine and my phone buzzed with a message. It was Randy, he wanted to meet me for dinner then to hang in his room for a while. I told the others I was heading over to the dinning hall to eat with Randy. Cody was also meeting Ted there so he walked with me. I knew Cody was friends with Randy for awhile so maybe I should talk to him about my problem I was having. "Cody can I ask you something?" I asked. "Yea" "I wanted to know huh something about Randy." I said "You see me and Randy are doing okay, but I feel like it's only intimate. We don't talk that much." I explained. "I understand Mike. When me and Ted first started dating we were very intimate, if you know what I mean." said Cody smirking. "But we always found time to talk. You have to also understand and maybe Randy told you, he is not used to being in a relationship. He is used to being a player and not admitting his feelings. Then he met you and he wanted to be with you more then a fuck buddy. You should remind Randy that your relationship needs more then sex." Cody told me. "Yea your right. Thanks Cody." I said. Cody smiled and we walked over to Ted and Randy. Randy hugged me close while Ted and Cody were kissing. Randy tapped Ted on the shoulder 'You guys gonna join us or continue kissing each others faces off?" Randy asked. Either of them blushed and Ted gave Randy a playful shove.

Randy and I were now in Randy's room making out on his bed. His shirt and mine were off. Randy was kissing down my neck and as good as it felt I tried pushing Randy off of me. "Randy stop please, I need to talk to you." I tried saying. Randy stopped his kisses and looked up at me. "What's wrong Mike?" Randy. "I need to talk to you, can we just talk?" I asked. "Yea" Randy laid beside me and I turned to face him. "I think we need to talk some more." I said. "What do you mean?" asked Randy. I remembered what Cody told me about telling Randy how I feel. "I don't like that we don't talk a lot, that all we do is have sex." I told Randy. "You don't like the sex?" Randy asked. "Yea I do, but I think we should spend time together just talking or doing something else. We could watch movies or play video games." I said. Randy looked at me, those piercing blue eyes giving me chills. I think I might have upset Randy. "If you want more talking or spending time together then you got it." Randy said. I smiled and he kissed me softly on the lips. "You're not mad?" I asked him. "No, I told you I don't know how relationships work. I'm going to try, that's all I can do." Randy said. I didn't expect Randy to act like this but I'm happy he wasn't angry. I turned around moving my body close to Randy; Randy wrapped an arm around me and held me tight. "Okay so tell me how swimming went." Randy told me. "Cody and Evan tried to drown each other." I said "I'm assuming Evan is a live right." Randy said. "Yea, swimming was fun." I said. "We should go together sometime." I said. Randy placed a kiss to my cheek. "Just tell me when." he said. We stayed cuddled together talking about other things till we fell asleep.

**Okay like it or not please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Okay so here is the next chapter I didn't really know what to put in here but it is leading to some things that are going to happen. I also need a friend for Ted to make during the school year. Any ideas on who it should be? **

**Cody's POV**

I was laying in my bed staring at the ceiling. It was Thursday night and I was trying to get to sleep. Evan was already sleeping. He goes to sleep early on school nights. I didn't really care what time I went to sleep. I wished that Ted was with me. I would have been cuddling him, my head on his chest and sleeping in minutes. There was a soft knock on the door. I walked to the door to open it and Ted was standing there. He looked tired and stressed. "Hey Cody, did I wake you up?" Ted asked. "No I couldn't sleep." I told him. I walked into the hallway and closed the door. I made sure it wasn't locked and I walked to the lodge where me and Ted could talk. "Ted you okay?" I asked him. Ted sat on the couch and pulled me next to him. I leaned my head on his shoulder "Yea Codes, I'm just tired. I have been working on my English paper and I just finished it." Ted said. "What was the paper on?" I asked. "Well it's a story about how I met and fell in love with you." Ted told me. I looked at him and smiled. "I want you to read it, before I turn it in." said Ted. Ted went to his bag to grab his paper and handed it to me. (** I am not writing Ted's story)** I finished the story and I hugged Ted tightly. "Do you like it Codes?" Ted asked. I leaned up and kissed Ted. "I love it Ted." "I hope I get a good grade on it." Ted said. "I know you will." I told him. I leaned my head on Ted's chest and closed my eyes. "Codes, you tired? You want to go back to bed?" Ted asked. I shook my head "I want to stay right here with you." I told him. "Well its kinda late so we should get some sleep." Ted said. Ted lifted my head from his chest and stood up. I gave him a pout, I wanted him to sit back down. "Don't give me that look Cody, Come on I'll walk you back to your room" Ted said. Ted lead me to my room and I pulled him in for a kiss "Can you stay the night, please Teddy?" I asked. "Cody Evan is sleeping in the room, it would be a good idea if you just go to sleep and I will see you in the morning." Ted told me. "We won't do anything, we are just going to lay there and sleep." I said. I really wanted Ted to spend the night. I would never want to do anything with Evan sleeping in the room, I know that would be wrong. "Okay but be quiet so we won't wake up Evan." Ted said. I smiled and we quietly walked into my room and laid down. I cuddled into Ted as he wrapped his arms around me. "Night Ted." "Night Cody" said Ted. I fell asleep a few minutes later.

When I woke up Ted was still sleeping. I had to pee but Ted had his arms tightly wrapped around me still. I tried to lift his arm but Ted was like dead weight when he was sleeping. "You need some help?" I looked up to see Evan sitting on his bed. "Hey Evan." I said. I finally freed myself without waking Ted up. Evan looked to me then to Ted. "Nothing happened last night. I couldn't sleep so Ted spent the night." I explained. "Okay, that was nice of him." Evan said. I tried waking up Ted after I came back from the bathroom. "Maybe you should pour some cold water on him." Evan suggested. I shook my head "He would kill me and then I wont get any for awhile." I told him. Evan raised his eyebrows "Evan I'm talking about sex, like Ted won't give me any sex if I do that." I told him. Man John was right, he is innocent. I think I should help corrupt him but maybe John wouldn't like that. Evan was blushing "Stop blushing Evan, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. It's just sex." I said. Evan busied himself with getting ready so he wouldn't have to talk about it anymore. I got an idea of how to wake up Ted. I crawled back into bed and kissed Ted on the lips. I pressed my lips hard on his and I felt him opening his mouth. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and when his started massaging mine I knew he was up. I pulled away "Good morning Teddy." I said. "Morning Codes." Ted said. "You're hard to wake up in the morning." I told him. "That's not the only thing hard right now." Ted replied. I smiled knowing what he meant. My hand went under the blankets and down to Ted's sweatpants. I slipped my hand into them "Cody, you do know Evan is still in the room right?" Ted said. "I was just leaving." Evan said. Evan grabbed his things and left for class. I laughed and so did Ted. I climbed on top of Ted and began kissing his bare chest. "mmm Codes, you going to help me with my problem?" Ted moaned. I nodded as I kissed a trail down Teds stomach and pulled down his sweat pants. Ted was defiantly hard and I licked my lips. I licked up Ted's base and was licking the tip of his cock. "Shit Cody that feels good." I smirked. I know I was good at giving blow jobs and I drove Ted crazy every time I gave him one. I slowly sucked Ted's cock into my mouth. I bobbed up and down, my tongue swirling around. I kissed and sucked at his balls driving Ted crazy. I took his cock back into my mouth, deep throating his cock. I let Ted buck into my mouth knowing that he wouldn't hurt me. I could feel Ted getting close and I hummed around his cock, and increased my suction. I felt Ted spilling his cum into my mouth and some dripped down my mouth. I love how Ted taste and Ted pulled me back up to him. "Damn Cody your so hot." he said. Ted kissed me tasting himself on me.

Teddy left after a quick make out session. I was running late to class but I didn't care. I saw Annabella as I walked to class. "Hey Annabella" I said. "Hey Cody, have a good morning?" Anabella asked. 'Yea" I said. "So I couldn't help but here you and Ted this morning." said Annabella. I smiled. We walked together to class. Annabella was acting strange. She was being quiet. "Annabella what's up?" I asked. "I kinda have this problem." she said. "What problem?" I asked. "I have a crush on someone." she said. "Annabella Randy is gay and taken." I told her. Annabella laughed and shook her head "No, it's not him. It's more like a her." Annabella said. "You're a lesbian?" I asked my eyes widening. "No Cody it's call being bi." said Annabella. "So who do you like?" I asked. "You promise not to tell her?" Annabella asked. I nodded my head. "It's Rachel." Annabella said in almost a whisper. "Wow, does she know? Are you going to tell her?" I asked. "I don't know, she would probably freak if I told her." Annabella sadly said. I patted Annabella on the shoulder trying to comfort her. We saw Rachel walking towards us and Annabella perked up smiling. I really had to go to class "Don't worry too much it will work out." I told Annabella. I left her and Rachel to talk and went to class.

**Evan's POV**

I sat on John's bed with him as we watched a movie. I leaned my head on John's chest. John picked the movie out, it was final destination 4 and it was kinda scary for me to watch. I was getting bored with the movie and John was really into it. With out really noticing I ran my ran up and down John's thigh.I smiled to himself as my hand rubbed John's jean covered cock. I kept my eyes on the movie, pressing my hand gently squeezing. I could hear John letting out a moan. "Evan." John moaned. John looked at me "Watch the movie John." I said. John went back to the movie and I unzipped and unbuttoned his pants. "Evan, What are you doing?" John asked. I smiled and it was like John could read my mind, he pulled down his pants. "Are you sure?" John asked. I nodded my head "I want to show you what I learned." I told him. "Then I should make sure you have my full attention." John said pausing the movie. John laid on his pillow and I kneeled between his legs. I pulled down John's boxers and freeing his cock. I wrapped my hand around his cock and began pumping it. I leaned down and licked the tip. I began to lick and kiss the tip and John urged me to take him into my mouth. "Ev your being a tease." John said. I smirked and slowly took John into my mouth. I couldn't get all of John into my mouth but I started to suck bobbing my head. "Fuck Evan, don't stop." John moaned. John ran his hand through my hair, I licked up the base of his cock and taking it back into my mouth. I tried to remember what John did to me. "Damn Ev, I'm going to cum." John said. John's breathing was heavy and I stopped. John sat up stroking my cheek and leaned into my ear "I want you to make me cum, I want to cum in that mouth of your" John whispered. John guided my head back down to his cock. I sucked. and licked at his cock. I felt John cum in my mouth and it going down my throat. I sucked John dry and stared at John.

"Evan are you sure you never given blow jobs before?" John asked. I was laying down with him. I blushed and nodded my head. "Evan, baby don't be shy now." John told me. "John I don't know how not to be. I never was really in a relationship." I told John. "I understand." John said. I didn't know if what just happened made me and John closer. "Evan you thinking too hard" John said. I gave him a smile "I really like you John." I admitted. John pulled me closer to him, my head resting on his chest "I liked you since the day I met you and I'm so happy that you like me as well." John said. We laid there not really doing anything till I fell asleep.

**Saturday Night**

**Randy's POV**

I really tried to make sure I spent time with Mike. We would watch a movie together, hit the gym or work on home work. That didn't mean we didn't stop having sex. I was upset when Mike first told me he thought our relationship was just about sex. I promised Mike that we could make it work so that it wasn't all about sex. I was in the library now trying to study for chemistry exam. I felt someone wrap around me from behind "Hey Randy." Mike whispered. I turned around "Hey Mike" We were in the library so talking was not allowed. "Are you almost done?" Mike asked. Mike didn't release the hold on me "Yea I'm actually done now." I said. I put the books back into my bag and followed Mike out the library.

"Do you like studying in the library?" Mike asked. "Yea, it's quiet and I can pay more attention." I told him. We were walking back to our dorm. Mike was nearly tackled as we were walking back, luckly we were on grass. I looked down to see that it was Cody who tackled Mike. "Cody what the fuck." I said. Cody was laughing and helped Mike up. "Hey Mike, sorry about that." said Cody. "Cody that wasn't nice." Ted said. He was standing next to me now. "Hey you're the one that dared me to tackle him." Cody said. "No Cody, I dared you to tackle Randy, not Mike." Ted said. "Like I'm going to do that. Randy would kill me." said Cody. I shook my head "And you don't think I would kill you for tackling Mike." I said. Cody looked scared but I smiled. "Don't worry Codes I wont do nothing" I said "I'll just get Ted." I said and with that I tackled Ted to the ground. "Teddy." Cody screamed. I pinned Ted down "So have we learned a lesson here?" I asked. Ted struggled but I kept a tight grip on him. Cody and Mike were just looking down. "Yea if I want you to be tackled then I should just do it myself." Ted said laughing. I nodded before letting go of Ted. I stood up walking over to Mike. "No one touches him." I said wrapping my arms around Mike. "Okay" both Cody and Ted said. "So you want to grab some food with us." Ted asked. Mike nodded "Yea sure." I said.

"What do you want to do tonight?" I asked Mike once we finished eating. "We can watch a movie in your room tonight." Mike said. I was okay with that and I knew Ted would be busy with Cody in his room tonight. We walked back to my room and Mike sat on my bed, making himself more comfortable. I sat next to him after putting a movie in. We watched about half the movie before Mike started getting restless. He was moving around and I pulled him close to me. "Mike you okay?" I asked. "Yea I'm fine." he said. Mike pulled me into a kiss. I knew what he wanted. I pushed him down onto my bed and laid on top of him, never breaking the kiss. I kiss down Mike's jaw line, down his neck. "Randy I need you." Mike moaned out. My hands went inside Mikes shirt, massaging up and down his chest. I rubbed my finger on one of his nipples, pinching it. I grinded down on Mike. I could feel how hard Mike was getting and it was turning me on.

Mike sat up to take his shirt off but there was a knock at the door. Who ever it was I was going to kill them. I opened the door to see both Ted and Cody standing there "Can I help you?" I asked. "I need to talk to Mike." Cody said. Ted gave me a sympathetic look and he knew what me and Mike were up to. Mike came to the door and Cody pulled out into the hallway. "Mike and I will be back later." said Cody. Cody dragged Mike down the hallway as Mike tried to protest. Cody is lucky he is like a younger brother to me. "What the hell was that about?" I asked Ted. walked into our room. "I don't know, all Cody told me was he really needed to talk to Mike." Ted said.

"So how's it going with Mike?" Ted asked. "It's going good. It's different then what I'm used to." I told him. "Yea because your actually in a relationship now Randy." Ted said. "Yea I know and I'm trying so hard not to screw it up." I said. "You must be serious about Mike, I never knew you to care about someone like that." said Ted. "I am, I just don't know if I'm doing things right. Mike told me that he thought our relationship was all about sex. He wanted to do other things other than sex." I told Ted. "That makes sense though. Relationships are not all about sex, you need to be able to talk and just have a good time with each other." Ted said. I nodded. "How are you and Cody? You treating him okay?" I ask. "Yea Randy, Cody and I are fine. I love him and I would never hurt him." Ted told me. "Ted you know I care about you too." I said. "I know Rand. You want to go see what John is doing?" Ted asked. "Yea."

We found John sitting with Evan at the dinning hall eating. 'Hey" I said. John and Evan looked up "Hey Rand, Ted." John said. "Hey" Evan said quietly. I wondered what Evan's problem was. I shrugged it off and sat down. "What's up?' John asked. "Nothing much, Cody dragged Mike out my room." I told him. "Oh, well I saw him and Cody in our dorm so there probably hanging out." John said. I noticed that Evan kept his head down not really listening. "John I left a book in your room that I wanted to return to the school library before it closes. Can I run to your room to get it?" Evan asked. "Yea, here take my keys and go return the book." John said. John handed Evan his room key and Evan hurried out the dinning hall. "Evan is a quiet one." I told John. "Yea, but once you get to know him, he is full of energy." John said smiling. We talked for a little while longer before Evan returned the key and running off to the library.

We walked back to John's room and watched as John opened the door. John froze, not moving. I leaned over him to look in his room and his room was practically empty. No bed, dresser or desk. "What the fuck?" John yelled. John walked into his room, looking around. The closet still had his clothes there just the furniture was missing. We heard some laughing down the hallway and I looked out and saw that Cody's door was open. I had an idea who was responsible for this.

**Okay like it or not please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**Ok here is another chapter, sorry it took so long. I had major writers block. This chapter maybe short but I promise more to come. Let me know what you think, leave a review please. **

**John's POV**

I looked around my room and all I saw was nothing. There was no bed, dresser or desk. I didn't know what was going on here. Randy motioned for me to follow him out the door but he shushed me when I went to speak. We walked to Cody's room where we saw Cody, Evan, Mike, Annabella and Rachel all laughing hysterically. "What the fuck is so funny?" I shouted at them. They all stopped laughing. Cody and Mike looked down to the floor. Evan was holding onto Annabella. "We were just talking about something that happened to Rachel." Annabella said. I didn't believe a single word she was saying. "What's wrong John, you seem really mad?" Rachel asked. "Does anyone know what happened to my room?" I asked. They all shook their heads. "What do you mean?" Annabella asked. "All my furniture is missing from my room." I told them. I could tell that they were trying not to laugh and I had a feeling they had something to do with this. I looked to Evan because he was the last one in my room. He was trying his best not to look at me and I walked over to where he was sitting on his bed. "Evan, do you know what happened to my room?" I asked. Evan shook his head and still wouldn't look at me. I lifted his face so we were eye to eye "Evan, you were the last person in my room. Did you have anything to do with my missing furniture?" I asked him. I asked Evan using a nice and gentle tone so he wouldn't get scared. Slowly Evan nodded his head and I smiled at him. I turned to look at the others. "Go get my furniture and put it back into my room, now." I said. The others didn't move and I glared at them. I threw my keys at Cody and they went to leave. Evan went to get up but I stopped him "You stay here." I told him. Evan sat back down

"John, I'm sorry for pulling the prank on you." Evan said quietly. I closed Evans door and sat down next to him. Evan gave me a pouting look, like he was trying to say how sorry he really was. "Evan don't apologize. It was a good prank. I'm not mad at you." I said. Evan smiled and leaned his head on my shoulder "Good because I don't want you mad at me, it was the girls who came up with the prank. " said Evan. I shut Evan up by placing my lips on his. I deepened the kiss wanting entry into Evans mouth. Evan moaned as my tongue massaged his. I pulled him onto my lap kissing him and running my hands inside his shirt. Evan grinded down onto my lap as I kissed down his neck. "I know how you can make it up to me." I whispered to him. I put Evan back on his feet.

Evan stared at me watching me unzip my jeans and pull them down. I pulled him in front of him and push him on his knees. Evan looked so cute on his knees in front of me. Evan rubbed me through my boxers. Evan smiled and I pulled down my boxers. "We going to get interrupted by Cody." Evan said. I shook my head "Don't worry Ev, I just want your mouth on my cock." I told him. Evan blushed as I watched him lower his mouth on my cock. Damn for Evan being a virgin he sure knew how to give a good blow job. I had to stop myself from thrusting into his hot mouth as his tongue swirled around my cock. I ran my hand through Evans short black hair, gripping it gently. Evan cupped my balls, rolling them around in his hand and I was getting so close to cuming. "mm Evan, I'm getting close." I said. Evan moaned around my cock and I cam in his mouth. I watched as Evan swallowed and licked up my cum. I caught my breath and looked at Evan. He handed me my boxers and jeans. "Thank you for that, I promise to repay you tonight if you want." I said pulling Evan in for a kiss. "Maybe." Evan said. Evan sat back down on his bed. There was a knock at the door. "Everything is back in your room." Anabella said. I tried to make my face look angry "I want you, Rachel, Mike and Cody standing outside my room now." I said. The look on Annabella's face was priceless and I had to hold back a laugh. Anabella left the room and was waiting in the hallway. "Are we really going to get into trouble?" Evan asked. "No, I just want to put some scare into them, come on you were put of this as well." I said leaning in to kiss Evan. I walked out the room and glared at the people in the hallway. "I don't think what you guys did was funny." I yelled. I watched as Mike held onto Randy and Cody onto Ted. I even saw Annabella and Rachel quiver in fear. I didn't think I could be feared this much. "John, I think you should calm down." said Randy. "Yea your scaring Cody.' Ted added. I glared at both Randy and Ted. "This is not your problem, so leave me with them." I said. Randy nodded and he must of sensed what I was going to do so he dragged Ted off with him. "Before you start yelling at us again we just wanted to let you know that it was just a prank. We didn't mean to piss you off and we are really sorry." Annabella said. I nodded and looked at the others "Do you all feel that way as well?" I asked them. They nodded quickly. I had to punish them because it was my job as the RA but it wasn't going to be that bad. "You all are on room arrest, you all will not be able to leave your rooms for the rest of the weekend." They all groaned but seemed to accept this punishment. "Wait how are we supposed to eat?" Mike asked. "Your food will be delivered to you three times a day. No one is allowed in your room." I told them. "Just to make sure nothing happens I will inform your RA Mike." I added. They all left for their rooms. "Wait Mike, I'm going to walk you back." I said.

When we got to Mikes dorm I watched him go into his room. I knocked on the RA'S door to tell him what was going on with Mike. He laughed but agreed to follow by the punishment. Randy came out of his room as I was walking down the hallway. "Is Mike back in his room?" he asked. "Yea but he is on room arrest and cant have anyone in his room for the rest of the weekend." I told Randy. 'What? Why?" Randy asked. "Did you not see what they did to my room? I had to punish them some way and besides if I would of written them up then they would of gotten a worse punishment." I said. Randy nodded "And besides its just one day, you can see Mike on Monday." I said. "Hey what's going on?" Ted said coming out of his and Randy's room. "John put them on room arrest for the rest of the weekend so you cant see Cody till Monday." Randy informed him. "Okay I guess that's punishment enough." said Ted. At least one of them was taking it well. I said bye to them and headed back to my dorm.

**Ted's POV**

I sat in my room bored as hell. It was Saturday night and I didn't have anything to do. I wanted to spend Saturday night with Cody but because of the prank he pulled on John he was on room arrest. I let out a loud sigh as I laid on my bed. 'What's your problem?" Randy asked. "I'm bored." I said. "Yea I know what you mean." said Randy. "I want to see Cody but there is no way that's going to be done." I said. "Yea John is watching them like a hawk." said Randy. I turned on my I pod hoping the music would distract me. I had my music on for all of twenty minutes before I had enough of that. "I'm going to the library, see if I can get some work done." I told Randy. Randy nodded and I grabbed my bag to head to the library.

The library was quiet and hardly anyone was there. Of course no one would be here, it was Saturday night. I found a table and spread my books out. I needed to work on some history work and had a chemistry exam to study for. I guess not having anything to do on a Saturday night works out for me. I started out with working on history first. I was just finishing up with it an hour later when he saw another boy by one of the book cases looking for a book. I watched this boy for awhile and wondered if the boy knew himself what book he was looking for. I kept going back and forth between the book cases with a confused look on his face. I felt bad for him and decided to help him. I walked up to him "Hey, you need help finding something?" I asked. The boy looked at me with a smile "Yea sure." he said. "I'm Ted. What books are you looking for?" I asked him. "I'm Jack." **(Jack Swagger)** I'm looking for books on World War 11." he said. I showed him all the books he could use to get information about World War 11. "Thanks Ted. My report is due Monday." Jack said. "How long have you had to do it?" I asked him. I led Jack back to the table I was sitting at and he sat across from me with his books. "Two weeks, but I like to procrosanate." he said. I laughed "Yea I'm the same way." I told him. I grabbed my chemistry book and Jack started looking through the books he found. "So your taking chemistry." said Jack. I looked up to him "Yea I'm a senior so I have to." I told him. "Yea I'm a Junior but I just came to this school." Jack said. "There seems to be a lot of new people coming to this school." I said. "How do you like it here?" I asked. "I like it here, everyone here is pretty nice. I made some good friends here." said Jack. "Same here." I said.

Jack and I stayed at the library for a couple of hours. I was getting tired and I needed to get some sleep. "I'm gonna head out now, the library is closing soon." I told Jack. "Yea I need to get back to my room." Jack said. They walked out the library "Good luck with your history report." I told Jack. "Thanks, good luck with your chem. exam." said Jack. We went our separate ways as I made it back to my dorm room.

**Mike's POV**

I was watching tv in my room and there was a knock at the door. I opened it to find Randy standing there. "Can I come in?" he asked. Randy wasn't supposed to be in my room. I was on dorm arrest "Rand you know you cant come in." I said. Randy stood there smirking "No one has to know I was here." said Randy. "John spoke to our RA and he is watching. He could tell John then I will really be in trouble." I said. Randy licked his lips "If you let me in then we wont get caught with me standing in the hallway." said Randy. I gave in and let Randy into my room. Justin was with Wade so I had the room to myself for now. I quickly closed the door and Randy pulled me to my bed. He started kissing me "Is that why you came here? To have sex." I asked. "No but if you want we can." said Randy. I rolled my eyes before kissing Randy. Randy pushed me down on my bed with him on top of me. "I couldn't stay away from you." Randy whispered. He sucked on Mikes neck and Mike sat up to take off his shirt. "Your going to get me into trouble." I said. Randy attached his mouth back on my neck and slid his hand under my shirt. I let out a groan when he pinched one of my nipples. Randy pushed my shirt up and used his tongue to flick at my nipples. I pulled my shirt over my head and grabbed Randy's face to mine and kissed him. I didn't care that Randy was now in my room.

Randy laid next in my bed pulling me close to him. "Are you going to stay here tonight?" I asked him. "Yea, I'll make sure to leave before the RA. wont catch me." Randy said. I smiled to myself and buried my face in Randy's chest and fell asleep.

**John's POV**

I woke up to hearing loud music and yelling. I cursed myself as I got out of bed. I opened my door to see where the hell the music was coming from. It was the room across from mine. I was surprised that it was Evan's and Cody's room with the blasted music. I knocked loudly on the door "Open this fucking door now." I screamed. A few seconds later and the music was turned down. Cody opened the door "Cody what the fuck man, why are you blasting the music this early in the morning?" I asked. "John, Its one in the afternoon." Cody said. I didn't think I slept in that late. "Okay, well remember that you have to be considerate of others that are living in this dorm." I told Cody. Cody nodded and went to close the door. I looked in quickly and didn't see Evan in the room. "Cody where is Evan?" I asked. "He's in the lounge studying." he said. I sighed "Evan is supposed to be in here, look keep your music low and let Evan study in here. I cant show special attention to Evan just because I'm dating him." I told Cody. Cody nodded and closed his door. I walked down the hall to the lounge and saw Evan in there reading on a couch.

I walked over to him "Hey Evan." I said. Evan looked up and smiled "Hey John." he said. "Evan you know your supposed be in your room today." I told him. Evan nodded "I'm sorry John I just wanted to study and Cody wanted to play his music." Evan said. "Okay, well I told Cody to turn his music down so you could study. so I think you should go back to your room." I said. I smiled at Evan. Evan grabbed his books and I walked out with him. I didn't want Evan to be mad at me. "John I'm not mad at you, I know you have to treat me like the others." said Evan. I hugged Evan and we walked back to Evan's room. Evan went inside his room and I went back to my room. Having to punish Evan was upsetting me but I knew I had to do it. There was only one more day left of this.

**Justin's POV**

I saw Mike with his ear phones in his ears listening to his I pod. Mike hadn't left the room all day and I was starting to wonder why. He usually goes to the gym or to visit with Randy.I was starting to think that maybe he wasn't feeling good or he and Randy had a fight. I walked over to Mike and tapped his shoulder. Mike pulled his ear phones out "Hey I was wondering if you were okay. You haven't left the room today." I asked. "I'm okay Justin, I am just on room arrest because me and my friends pulled a prank on an RA." Mike told me. I started to laugh and Mike told me everything that happened. I liked talking to Mike and we haven't done talked or really spent any time together in awhile.

There was a knock at the door and I went to open it. "Hey love." said Wade. I smiled. "Hey" I said. "I was wondering if you wanted to do something with me." Wade asked. I really wanted to be with Wade but I wanted to spend some time with Mike. I also felt bad for Mike having to stay in the room. "I was planning on spending some time with Mike." I said. "Okay, no problem love." Wade said. He gave me a quick kiss and left.

"So do you want to watch a movie or something?" I asked Mike. "You can go with Wade you know. You don't have to stay here because I have to." Mike said. "It's okay I want to stay here and besides I want to watch movies with you." I said. Mike nodded and grabbed a handful of dvds "Pick one and we can start this movie marathon." said Mike. I grabbed a big bag of ranch Doritos and two cans of soda. We wound up watching four movies.

I couldn't help but feel like Wade was upset with me. Even though Wade smiled and said it was okay I couldn't help but feel like that. "Everything okay Justin?" Mike asked. The movie that we were just watching finished. "Yea I'm just starting to think Wade is upset with me because I didn't want to do anything with him." I said. "Well he seemed okay with it but if you really feel that way you should go talk to him." said Mike. "Okay, I'll be back." I said. "Okay and Justin thanks for keeping me company." Mike said. "I had a good time." I said before leaving the room.

I knocked on Wades door and he opened it. "Wade I'm sorry about earlier." I said pulling Wade into a hug. "Justin love there is no reason for you to be sorry." Wade said. I looked up and smiled at him "Really?" I asked. Wade nodded and leaned down to kiss me. Wade depended the kiss and pulled me closer. He broke the kiss as we laid on his bed. "Justin did you think I was mad at you for wanted to spend time with Mike?" Wade asked. I nodded my head and hid my face in Wade's chest. Wade lifted my head "Mike is your roommate, of course your going to want to spend time with him. I am happy that you and Mike are getting along so good. Now cheer up." Wade said. I gave Wade a smile and started kissing at Wade's neck. I was happy that Wade wasn't mad.

**Okay like it or not please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N Okay here is the next chapter and I'm really really sorry for taking so long to update. Please leave a review or anything you may want to see happen in this story. **

**Evan's POV**

I sat with Cody in our room working on history. I really needed to talk to Cody about some things but I just couldn't get myself to talk to Cody. Cody looked at me from his science book "Evan, you okay?" he asked. "Can I talk to you about some stuff?" I asked. "Yea, what kind of stuff?" Cody asked. I could feel my face getting redder "Huh it's about sex." I said. Cody grinned at me "Your finally ready to sleep with John." said Cody. "What do you mean finally?' I asked. "Well you and John have been dating for a few months now so its about time." Cody told me. I rolled my eyes "Look are you going to help me or not?" I asked. "Yea of course. Now what do you want to know?" Cody asked. "I know how it works when two guys sleep together but.," I didn't know how to tell Cody what I wanted to know. "You want to know if it hurts and how to get ready for it. Who tops who bottoms?" Cody asked. I nodded to all of that and lowered my head. I was too embarrassed. Cody walked over to me and lifted my head "Evan, you don't have to feel embarrassed to ask me questions about sex and don't be afraid to talk to John either." said Cody. I widened my eyes in horror Cody started to laugh 'Don't worry Evan. John is a great guy and he would want you to come to him if you have any question, especially when it comes to you and his sex life." Cody told me. I nodded "Okay but for now can you please keep this between us?" I asked. "Yea, now lets get this sex education lesson started." said Cody. I laughed and for the next hour Cody told me everything I would need to know about having sex with John. I didn't know when I wanted to sleep with John but I felt more confident after the talk with Cody.

There was a knock on the door and Cody went to answer it. John was standing there "Hey John, you here to see Evan. John nodded and walked in our room. I had my head in my history book and looked up to see John sitting next to me on my bed "Hey baby." he said leaning in for a kiss. I kissed back "Hey John. What's up?" I asked. "I just wanted to see what you were doing and if you wanted to grab dinner with me." John said. "Yea let me just finish reading this chapter and then we can go." I said. John talked quietly with Cody while I continued to read.

After dinner with John he wanted me to go to his room with him for a while. I was sitting on his bed in between his legs. His arms were wrapped around me as my head leaned on his chest. We were watching tv and it was getting hard to focus when John was now kissing my neck. I even felt him bite gently on my neck. I loved the feeling and I moved my neck for John to get better access. I squirmed and moaned "Harder" I said. John stopped "You like when I bite you don't you?" John asked. He bit down on my neck "Yes" I moaned. John nibbled on my neck as he hand traveled went to my groin. There was a knock at John's door which made him stop what he was doing. John went to the door and opened it "Can I help you?" John asked with a glare on his face. "Hey John I wanted to know if wanted to study for our history test we have tomorrow?" Randy asked. John glared at him and opened his door for him to see me sitting on the bed. I smiled at Randy. "Hey Randy, it's okay I have work to do too." I said. I didn't want Randy to feel bad for interrupting us. I walked over to the door "I'll see you tomorrow, good luck on your history test." I said. I gave John a quick kiss before leaving his room. I could hear Johns start to protest and a "thanks a lot" to Randy. I laughed and walked into my room.

**A few days later….**

**Cody's POV**

I was looking for Ted everywhere but I couldn't find him. He wasn't in his room or in the dinning hall. I even checked the library. My final stop was at the gym. I peaked into the weight room and spotted him talking with another boy. I'm not the jealous type and I was happy Ted was making friends. I walked up to them "Hey Ted." I said. Ted looked at me and smiled "Hey Cody." Ted pulled me into a hug, kissing my forehead. The boy Ted was talking with stared at me and then back at Ted. "Cody this is Jack, we met a couple of weeks ago at the library." Ted said. I smiled at Jack "Jack this is Cody, he is my boyfriend." Ted continued. Jack nodded "I heard a lot about you, it's cool to finally meet you." said Jack. Jack seemed nice "So Cody do you want to work out with us?" Ted asked. I nodded.

Working out with Ted and Jack went okay. Ted seemed to really get along with Jack. They had things like sports in common and Jack was pretty funny. I couldn't help but notice that Jack kept staring at me when I was lifting weights. His eyes were either clued on my body or my eyes. He even stared when Ted was looking. I found it weird but shook it off. I would maybe talk to Ted about it later. I was now in the shower rinsing off when I felt someone wrap their arms around me. I looked back to see Ted kissing my back and neck. "Hey Cody baby." Ted said. I leaned into Ted as his hand moved to the front of me running his hands up and down my chest. I moaned when Ted started to lick and nip at my neck. His hand grabbed a hold of my cock and stroked it softly. "mmm Teddy." I moaned. I turned around smashed my lips against Ted's. We kissed for awhile as Ted continued stroking my cock. I felt myself getting closer to cuming. Ted pumped my cock faster as I came. I leaned on Ted as I regained my breathing. "Baby on your knees." Ted told me. I smiled licking my lips and knelt in front of Ted. I looked at Ted's cock which was leaking pre cum. I grabbed Ted's cock and took only the head into my mouth. I sucked and swirled my tongue around tasting the salty taste of Ted. I felt hands grab my hair and I looked up "Cody not the time to be a tease." Ted told me. I smirked before taking his cock into my mouth. It was a matter of minutes before Ted came into my mouth.

Back in my room Evan was reading a book and looked up when I walked in. "Did you find Ted." Evan asked. "I sure did." I said. "Do I want to know?" Evan asked. "I found Ted and gave him a blow job in the showers." I said. Evan chucked a pillow at me "Too much information." Evan said. I loved messing with Evan. A few days ago Evan came to me with questions about sex, he wanted to have sex with John. I had told him everything from prepping before sex to how many different positions you can do it in. It was hilarious to see Evan's face when I told him those things. Then a question came to mind "Hey Evan did you and John do it yet?" I asked. Evan shook is head "Not yet." he said. "What are you waiting for?" I asked. "I guess for the right moment, I know that sounds lame." said Evan. "No your right. It's important to wait until it's the right time for both you and John." I said. I liked Evans views and I was happy that I waited for the right time for me and Ted.

**Randy's POV **

My head was pounding and I couldn't stop coughing. I woke up like this and I didn't know what the fuck was wrong with me. There was no way I could go to my morning classes and I needed something to get rid of this headache. I tried getting out of bed but couldn't. "Shit" I screamed. "Rand what's up man?" Ted asked. Ted was getting out of his own bed to start getting ready. "I feel like shit and I can t stop coughing." I told him. Ted looked worriedly at me "Your sick Rand, you should probably go to the health clinic." said Ted. I nodded "Yea I know but I can't even get out of bed and I had this fucking pounding headache." I screamed. 'Okay calm down. Ted handed me some pain killers and talked on the phone for a minute. You have an appointment with a doctor in twenty minutes. Do you want me to help you walk to the health clinic?" Ted asked. "No, I don't want you to miss any classes." I told him. "Okay but text me once you're done and back here so I know you're not dead." Ted told me. "Very fucking funny" I said. Ted rolled his eyes "Get dressed and get your ass to the doctor." Ted said walking off to the bathroom.

I coughed all the way to the health clinic. We were lucky to have a health clinic on our school campus. I was about to reach the building when I heard my name being called. I saw Mike walking my way. I tried my best to give a smile but I started having another coughing attack. "Randy are you okay?" Mike asked. "Does it look like I'm okay." I yelled. I took a gulp from my water bottle. "I'm sorry I asked then." said Mike glaring at me. "I'm sorry Mike, I just feel like shit right now." I apologized. Mike smiled and rubbed my shoulder "It's okay Randy. Are you going to see a doctor?" Mike asked. "Yea I was on my way now." I told Mike. "Can I walk with you then and stay until you see a doctor?" asked Mike. I shook my head "You don't have to do that, I don't want you to miss any of your classes." I said to Mike. Mike pouted "I want to be here for you Randy and I don't have any classes right now. Please?" Mike asked. I nodded and Mike walked with me to the health clinic.

Mike waited in the waiting room while I was with the doctor. The doctor was a female and she went by her first name Eve. I waited in one of the patient rooms for her to come in. I heard a soft knock and she walked in. "Hello, I'm Eve and I'm going to be your doctor today. What seems to be the problem today?" Eve asked. "I woke up coughing and with a throbbing headache." I said. Eve nodded and wrote what I said down. She looked at some papers "Well it looks like you have a fever of a 102. Does your throat hurt and is your nose stuffy?" asked Eve. "Yea my nose is stuffy and my throat hurts a little bit, but it's mostly my coughing." I said. Eve nodded and started writing again. She walked over to me and started to examine me. "Okay, I'm going to be right back." Eve said after she was done. Eve walked back into the room "Well Randy it looks to be just a really bad cold. Get plenty of rest and drink a lot of fluids. Here is some cold medicine to take every six hours." Eve said. Eve handed me packets of cold pills. She also handed me a piece of paper "I'm excusing you from all your classes for the rest of the week and you should be better by next week to go back to classes." Eve told me. "Thank you Eve." I said. "No problem Randy, oh and I want to see you next week for a follow up appointment just to make sure everything is okay." said Eve. I nodded and walked out of the room.

I walked back to the waiting room where Mike was. He looked up at me smiling "So everything okay?" he asked. "Yea, it's just a cold. I have to stay in bed for the rest of the week." I said. Mike nodded "Randy I want to help you get better." Mike said. "Thanks but I don't want you getting sick. I will be fine." I told him. "You don't like anyone taking care of you do you? Well that's too bad because I'm not going to leave you alone." Mike said wrapping his arms around me. I felt bad for pushing Mike away and he was right. I didn't like anyone taking care of me. The only person I let care for me would be my mom but that's a mom being a mom. I let out a sigh "Okay but I don't want you missing any of your classes." I told him.

We were back in my room and Mike was making sure I had everything I needed. He made sure I took my meds and I had water bottles next to my bed for me to drink, He fussed over whether it was too hot or too cold in the room for me. I was now laying down in my bed with the blankets covering me. Mike was laying down next to me. "You know your like my personal nurse?" I told him. Mike laughed and sat up. "I like the sound of that." Mike said. Mike straddled my waist "That means I can give you sponge bath and wash you clean.' Mike said. He grinded down on me hitting my cock. Mike moved his hands over my chest down to my stomach. I started to cough and Mike leaned down kissing my neck. "Shhh its okay baby." Mike said. He handed me some water and laid back down next to me. After my coughing attack I settled back in the bed and pulled Mike on top of me. "Did I tell you to lay back down?" I asked. Mike put his head on my chest. "Cant believe it even when your sick your horny." Mike said. Mike snuggled into me and turned the tv on. I was starting to feel better already.

**Ted's POV**

"I can't believe I have so much fucking homework to do." I complained. I was in the library with Jack trying to figure out what I should start on first. History sounded better than others so I picked up my history book. "Yea I know what you mean." Jack said. Jack had his books all over the table too. "I'm never going to get to see Cody this weekend." I complained. "How is Cody doing?" Jack asked. I looked up from by history book "He's good." I said. Jack was nice when it came to Cody. He always asked how we were doing or how Cody was doing. I found it weird at first but then shrugged it off at just being nice. I finally got my history work done and I had to get my English paper finished. I felt my phone vibrate and pulled it out my pocket. It was a message from Cody **Hey Teddy what you doing?** I smiled and typed back **Hey baby I'm at the library with Jack, I have a ton of homework to do**. My phone vibrated a few seconds later **oh okay can I see you tonight? I really need you baby. **I smiled and quickly typed back **Meet me in my room at 9 baby. **I got an okay and I went back to my work. It was hard to concentrate with thinking about Cody.

I was still doing my homework but I was starving and it was getting close to dinner. "You okay Ted you look tired?" Jack asked. "Yea and I'm starving." I said. "I can grab us some food while you finish up your work." Jack said. I nodded "Okay sounds good. Jack left and I was stuck with my chemistry questions. About twenty minutes later Jack came back carrying a food tray. He handed me a turkey and cheese sandwich with ranch Doritos and a can of sprite. "Thanks Jack. How did you know I liked these foods?" I asked. "I had some help. I ran into Cody in the dinning hall and he told me what you liked to eat." Jack said. I nodded and began to eat.

It was almost nine and I just finished all my homework. I went back to my room to shower. At nine on the dot there was a knock. I opened the door to find Cody smiling and I grabbed him pulling him into the room. "Ted I missed you." Cody said kissing me. "I missed you too Codes. " I said My hand went under Cody's shirt and pinching his nipple. Cody let out a moan and pulled his shirt off. He laid on my bed and began to unsnap his jeans. I stopped him. "I want you to strip the rest of your clothes off for me." I told him. Cody smiled, he loved when I asked him to strip. I sat on my bed as I watched Cody slowly unbutton his jeans, pulling the zipper down and with the sway of his hips pulled his pants down slowly. My cock was rock hard in my pants and it needed a release. Cody's jeans were off and that left him in his boxers. I waited for Cody to take those off but he went in front of me "Teddy you look a little bit uncomfortable, do you need for these to come off?"' Cody asked. Cody was rubbing the outside of my jeans. I squirmed and Cody helped me pull my pants off. I had my hand on my cock as I watched Cody slip his boxers off. He moved his hips and he stroked his cock. "mmm Teddy I need you so bad." Cody moaned. Cody moved to where his cock was right in front of my face. I licked a drop of pre cum that was leaking from the tip. Cody moaned and he turned around. His ass was now in my face and I rubbed his ass cheeks. Cody shook is ass "Teddy spank me." Cody said. I grinned before I spanked his ass hard. Cody let out a slutty moan and leaned into my hand. I spanked him a few more times before I grabbed the bottle of lube I had in my drawer. I coated my fingers before sliding one in between Cody's crack, circling his tight hole. Cody moaned once I slid a finger into him. I pumped in and out of him, adding a second finger making sure to stretch him. I coated my cock "Cody ride me baby." I said. I lined my cock with Cody's hole as I watched Cody sink down onto it. "Your so tight Codes." I moaned out. I let Cody adjust until he started moving on my cock. He bounced on my cock and I couldn't help but thrust up into him as we set a face pace. I grabbed Cody's cock pumping it hard and fast. I was getting close and I could feel Cody was too. "It's okay Cody let go baby cum for me." I said. A couple of more pumps and Cody came all over my hand. I came seconds later. Cody collapsed on my bed and I went to get a towel. I cleaned us up and kissed Cody's forehead as I watched him drift off to sleep.

**Okay like it or not please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A/N Okay here is another chapter and I'm sorry for taking long to update. I tried to come up with new ideas for this story and I hope everyone enjoys reading this. If anyone has any ideas for this story let me know and I will include them. **

**Mike's POV**

"Randy are you sure your okay to go back to classes?" I asked him. I was sitting in Randy's room watching Randy finish getting ready for his classes. "Yea Mike I'm feeling better and besides I saw Eve yesterday and she said I was fine to go back to class." Randy told me. Randy was sick for a week with a bad cold and I was worried all week about him. I convinced him to let me stay with him while he was sick. "Okay I just want to make sure." I told him, giving him a quick kiss. Randy however was not having that and he pulled me in kissing me again. "We are both going to be late for class if we keep this up." I told him. "I don't know if I want to go to class now." Randy said. He started to kiss down my neck "Well I need to get to class and you haven't been to your classes so we both have to go to our classes." I told him. Randy pouted but grabbed his bag. I shook my head, Randy was just horny. We haven't did anything for the week that he was sick. I wanted to make sure Randy was feeling better. "You're coming to my room after classes end." Randy said before we left our room. I had no problem with that.

Classes couldn't end sooner. I was unlocking my door when I felt someone wrap their arms around me from behind. I turned to see Randy smirking at me "I thought I said you were coming to my room now." said Randy. I smiled to myself. "Can I at lease put my things in my room first?" I asked. Randy pulled on my arm, slowly dragging me to his room. Randy started kissing me while trying to open his door. I was pushed onto his bed and I had my chance to take my coat off, throwing it on the floor where my bag was. Randy quickly shed his shirt and jeans off. Randy kissed me and lifted up my shirt up over my head. Randy flipped us and I straddled his hips. I grinded down on his hard cock. I still had my jeans on and Randy went to unbutton them. I stood up and pulled my jeans along with my boxers. I sat back on Randy and rubbed our cocks together. Randy reached over and grabbed a bottle of lube. He rubbed some on his cock "I want you to ride me." Randy said. Randy helped me line his cock with my hole and I sank down onto it. I took some time to adjust to Randy being inside of me. I moved a little and started to bounce on Randy's cock. "Damn Mike you feel so good right now." Randy moaned. Randy held my hips and he started thrusting up into me. He hit my spot which caused me to let out a moan. Randy would thrust into me as I bounced down onto his cock. I gripped my cock and pumped it. I knew I was going to cum soon. I could feel Randy was getting close too. I let out a groan and came on my hand and Randy's stomach. Randy came a few more thrusts later. I collapsed on Randy's chest trying to control my breathing. Randy wrapped an arm around me. I didn't know why but I felt different during the sex with Randy. It wasn't a bad feeling but it was something new to me.

**Justin's POV **

I just finished with my math when my phone beeped. I grabbed it from my bed and read the text message **Justin love can you come to my room now? **I smiled and wrote back to Wade **Yes I will be there in 5 mins. **I put my things away and left for Wade's room. Wade answered the door and pulled me into a kiss. "Hello love" Wade said breaking the kiss and caressed my cheek softly with his hand. I loved how gentle Wade could be for me even though he looked like a tough guy. "Hey" I said walking in the room and sitting on Wades bed. I watched out the window and saw it was snowing. I liked the snow but I hated the cold that came along with it. I moved to the window and watched as people walked back to their dorms or was just talking to their friends. Wade sat behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "You know love winter break is coming up soon." Wade told me. I smiled, I was looking forward to winter break. "I'm going to England for break." Wade said. I looked up at him frowning "That's means I won't get to see you at all for break." I said. I didn't like this, winter break was a month long and I couldn't deal with not seeing Wade for that long. Wade just smiled at me "Relax love, I want you to come with me to England." Wade said. I didn't know what to say to that. There was no way my mom would let me go all the way to England. "I don't know if I would be able to go." I said. "You can come to my house after Christmas and spend the rest of break with me. That would leave you to spend two weeks with your family and two weeks with mine." Wade said. I thought it over and I really wanted to spend those two weeks with Wade. "Okay but you have to do agree to something." I said. "What would that be love?" Wade asked. "You have to go on the school ski trip with me." I said. Wade smiled and leaned over to kiss me.

My phone beeped and woke me up from a nap I was having with Wade. I looked at my phone and saw that it was Mike. He wanted to know when we could work on our Science project. Wade wrapped his arm around me, still sleeping. I tried to get out of the hold that Wade had on me without waking Wade up. "What's wrong love?" Wade asked. "I need to go back to my room and work on a project with Mike." I said. "What kind of project?" Wade asked. "It's for science." I said. "Okay, I'll see you later and good luck with your project." Wade said gently kissing me. I didn't want to leave my comfortable spot in bed with Wade but I had to get this project done. I left Wades room slowly walking back to mine.

"What wrong with you?" Mike asked. "This science project. I just want it over with." I told Mike. "Yea I know what you mean its driving me crazy." Mike said. "I was in Wades room napping when you messaged me." I said. "Sorry about that" Mike said. We started on our project hoping to get it done by the end of tonight. "So how's it going with you and Randy?" I asked. "Its going good, I'm really falling for him and I don't know what to do." Mike admitted. I smiled at Mike. I used to be in the exact position Mike is in now but with Wade. "You have to tell him how you feel and don't be nervous." I told him. "Yea I can show him how I feel but I don't know how to tell him." I said. "You mean like you slept with him but you haven't told him you loved him." I said. "Yea and I'm scared how Randy is going to react to what I say." Mike said. "I know a perfect way you could tell him." I said. "How?" "There is a school ski trip coming up and you guys should go and you can tell him on the trip, it would be so romantic." I said. I knew it would be a good idea. A ski trip did seem like a romantic way to tell someone they loved them "That seems like a good idea, I hope Randy wants to go." said Mike. "He will, just be all sweet and don't get nervous." I said. "Yea okay. How was it when you told Wade?" Mike asked. "I had the same problem with Wade but he turned out to be a sweet and gentle." I said. Mike raised his eyebrows at me "I thought Wade was this scary tough looking guy." Mike said laughing. I shook my head "No he just acts like that sometimes but with me he is so sweet and kind to me. He is very protective of me." I told Mike. 'That's good." Mike said. We continued our project for another two hours till we were finally finished.

**John's POV**

It was my turn again to be the RA on call. I sat in my room trying to finish my home work. I let out a loud sigh, I really didn't want to be doing this shit right now. My phone binged with a text message **Hey John what's up? **the message was from Evan. I messaged him back that I was in my room doing homework. I expected him to knock on the door but all he said was okay and that he was doing the same. Evan was acting weird and I had no idea why. "Hey John." Randy was standing at the door. "Hey Randy, what's up?" I asked. Randy shrugged "Nothing I thought I see what you're up to." Randy said. "Well I'm on call tonight so I cant do shit but my homework." I said. "Oh sucks for you." Randy said sitting on my bed. I heard a door slam and heard banging on a door. "Randy go see what the hell is going on out there." I said. Randy peeked of my room "Cody get your ass over here." Randy screamed. Randy went back into my room "It's Cody banging on his door." said Randy. Cody walked into my room "John can you tell Evan to open the door, he kicked me out the room." Cody said pouting. Randy laughed and I wasn't in the mood for this. I walked to Evan and Cody's room and knocked on their door. "Cody I said go to Ted's room." I heard Evan say. "Evan its John open the door." I said. Evan opened the door "Hey John" he said. "Evan why did you lock Cody out for?" I asked. "He wouldn't leave me alone and then he started blasting his music so I told him to go to Ted's room." Evan told me. Evan looked just as stressed as I felt. I closed the door behind me and pulled Evan to me "Baby you can't lock Cody out of his room, you should of just come to me and told me how Cody was acting." I told Evan. "I didn't want Cody to get into trouble." Evan said. "Okay just next time just come to me and we can straighten it out without anyone getting into trouble." I said. I kissed Evan. Evan went back onto his bed and picked up his history book. I guess he had a lot of work to do.

"Everything okay?" Randy asked when I walked back into my room. "Yea just some roommate problems." I said. "Really with Cody and Evan?" Randy asked, surprised that there would be any problems between them. "Yea Cody was bothering Evan while he was working on homework then he decided to blast his music. Evan had enough and told him to go to Teds room." I said laughing. "Wow I never knew Evan could be like that." Randy said. He was right usually Evan would just go to the library or to my room when Cody felt the need to blast his music. "Evan has been acting weird especially around me." I said.

I knocked again on the door "Can we talk?" I asked. Evan nodded sitting on his bed. I sat next to him. "Is everything okay with us?" I asked him. "What do you mean John?" Evan asked. "You have been acting weird especially with me." I said. Evan looked to the floor "Evan look at me, what's wrong?" I asked. "It's going to sound stupid." Evan said. "Just tell me." I lifted Evans head to look at me "I think it might be the right time." Evan said. I was confused "The right time for what?" I asked. "To have sex." Evan told me. I smiled at Evan, I couldn't believe Evan was acting weird over deciding to have sex with me. "Evan I'm happy that you think its time to take our relationship to the next level but I don't want you acting all weird over it. Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked. Evan leaned his head on my shoulder and grabbed my hand. "Yea I'm sure John, I'm just nervous is all." Evan said. I chuckled and Evan looked up glaring at me "Sorry baby, I know you're nervous but there is no reason for you to be nervous when you're with me." I told Evan kissing his forehead. "Yea well try telling that to Cody." Evan said. "Okay what has Cody been telling you?' I asked. "Everything" said Evan. Evan spent the next ten minutes telling me everything Cody told him about sex and I tried my best not to laugh about any of it. I had to go back to my room because I couldn't leave Randy there. "I was wondering if you wanted to go on the ski trip with me" I asked Evan kissing him. Evan nodded "Yea I would like that." Evan said.

**Ted's POV**

"Hey Ted can we talk for a sec." Jack asked. I was at the gym running on the tread mill. "Yea, I'm just about done." I told Jack. I walked over to the bench and sat down. "What's up?" I asked him. "I don't think it's a good idea to talk in the gym." Jack said. "Okay, lets go to the locker room and talk." I said. Once in the locker room I leaned on the lockers and waited for Jack to start talking. He looked nervous. "I have something to tell you but I don't want you to be mad at me." Jack said. Okay Jack had me nervous now. "Well just tell me." I said. "I like you." Jack quickly blurted out. "What? Did you just say you like me?" I asked. Jack nodded and I didn't know what to say. I liked Jack but I had Cody. "Jack you're my friend and I'm with Cody." I told him. "I like Cody too." Jack said. Okay now I was really confused "Jack what the hell are you saying?" I asked. Jack walked over towards me "I'm saying that I like both you and Cody. Jack was standing right in front of me and leaned in kissing me softly.

I gently pushed Jack away. "Jack I'm sorry but I have Cody, this is wrong." I said. Jack shook his head "It's not wrong to like two people at the same time." Jack said. Jack wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into him Jack kissed me again and this time I didn't fight it. "I want to be able to kiss Cody like that." Jack whispered. I looked at Jack and I could tell that he was serious. I never had a three way relationship and until now I didn't know it was possible. "I don't know if this would work out." I said. Jack smiled "It can Ted, don't think about trying to make it work just know that you can like both Cody and I." Jack said. I don't know how Cody would react to this. "I need to talk to Cody." I told Jack. "Do you want me to talk to him or we can do it together?" Jack asked. I shook my head "No I will do it, I need to make sure he is okay with this and if not then you and I can only be friends." I said to Jack. "Okay that's fair." Jack said. Jack leaned in to kiss me but I stopped him. "Not until I talk to Cody." I told him.

I messaged Cody asking him to come over to my room. Randy was at Mikes room so I could talk to Cody. "Hey Ted." Cody said. I sat on my bed, pulling Cody down next to me. "Cody I need to talk to you about some stuff." I told him. "Okay." Cody sounded calm. "Jack told me he like both me and you." I said. "You mean like friends?" Cody asked. "No I mean like, like as in boyfriends." I said. Cody looked just as confused as I was "At first he told me he liked me and then I told him I had you but then he said he like you too. Cody Jack wants us to be in a relationship with him." I said. "That's weird." Cody said. "Do you like him like that?" I asked Cody. "I don't know. I think he's nice and he is cute. I don't really know him." Cody said. "Yea I don't think it will work out."I said. "It does explain the looks Jack kept giving me. I kinda knew he liked me I just didn't want to say anything" Cody said. I wanted to tell Cody about the kiss but I didn't want him to get upset. I never want to hurt Cody. "Ted maybe we can try it, I think its possible to be in a relationship with two people." Cody told me. "That's what Jack said." I said laughing. "Do you think we should try it out with Jack?" Cody asked. Cody actually sounded like he wanted to try the relationship. "Yea Cody I do, I just don't want it to try break us up." I told him. 'Teddy nothing can break us apart. I love you." Cody told me. I kissed Cody bringing him down to lay with me on my bed. "I love you too Cody." I said.

The next day I found Jack sitting in the dinning hall eating breakfast. "Hey Ted, Cody." he said. Cody and I sat next to him at a table. I didn't know how to bring up that I talked to Cody last night. "Hey Jack, so Ted told me you liked me last night and that you wanted to have a relationship with the both of us." Cody said to Jack. Well Cody could always get to the chase of things. Jack looked a little puzzled about what Cody just said. "Yea that's what I told Ted. What do you think about it?" Jack asked. "I told Ted that I want to try being with the both you and Ted." Cody said.

"So winter break is coming up soon." I said. "Yea I can't wait to see my family." Jack said. "Me too, where do you live Jack?" Cody asked. MY family just moved to New York." Jack said "Oh me and Ted live in Missouri." said Cody. Jack just smiled "Nice well then I will just have to visit you and Ted." Jack said. It didn't seem to bother Jack that we would be apart from him during winter break. We were all hanging in my room. I was sitting on my bed and Jack was sitting on the chair with Cody on his lap. It didn't bother me so much to see Cody sitting on Jacks lap. Jack hasn't kissed Cody yet and I wondered how I would feel when he did. "We should go on the ski trip before we leave for winter break."Jack suggested. "Yea we should." I said. I looked to Cody to see his reaction and he smiled at both me and Jack. "I like to ski and it would give us time to spend with each other." Cody said. The ski trip would give us some time to spend to see where this relationship would go.

**A/N okay I know its weird to have a three way relationship especially in high school but I just wanted to give it a try. I wanted to explore different types of relationships. Next chapter will be the ski trip!**

**Okay like it or not please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

**A/N Okay I really wanted to make a quick update. Here is another chapter and part 1 of the ski trip. There will be two parts for the ski trip. Another announcement is that I might be looking for a Beta to help me with my stories. If anyone is interested please let me know in a review or something. I just need help going over the many stories going on right now. I feel like Randy Orton with the voices in his head, except I have story ideas in my head!**

**Cody's POV**

I was freezing waiting to get on the bus. Everyone was trying to get their bags underneath the bus. There were two large buses that were going to the ski resort. "Hey you okay Cody?" Jack asked. I smiled at him. Jack was now my boyfriend like Ted was and I was trying to get to know him better. "I'm freezing, I just want to get on the bus." I said. Jack frowned and then looked down at my bag that I was holding. "Get on the bus and I will make sure your bag gets on the bottom of the bus." Jack told me. Before I could protest Jack already had my bag and was pushing me towards getting onto the bus. I went on the bus and found seats in the back of the bus. A few minutes later Ted and Jack were on the bus. We all looked at each other to see who would sit with whom. I sat in the seat by the window and Jack sat right next to me. Ted sat across from us. "It's a four hour ride, we can take turns sitting next to each other." Ted said. I smiled. It took another half an hour before everyone was on the bus. John and Evan sat in front of us. I leaned my head on Jacks shoulder as I took out my Nintendo DS. Randy walked passed us to find a seat and gave me a questioning look. He didn't know about the new relationship we had with Jack. Randy told Mike to grab the seats behind us and he took a seat next to Ted. They whispered to each other for awhile then Randy went to his seat next to Mike. I wanted to know what Randy and Ted talked about "Ted what happened?" I asked. Ted shrugged his shoulders "Nothing Cody, I just told Randy that we are dating Jack now and he just told us to be careful." Ted told me. "I wouldn't hurt you or Ted." Jack said. I smiled "We know but Randy is a very protective over us." I told him. I kissed his cheek to reassure him and went back to my game. Jack started talking with Ted. An hour later I was starting to get bored and I wanted to see if I could switch games with Evan. I looked up to the front of the seat to see what Evan was doing. He was reading and John was listening to his I pod. "Hey Evan did you bring any of your DS games?" I asked. "No just some books." Evan said. Evan was always reading. I looked back and I saw Randy and Mike making out. I rolled my eyes and laughed. "What's so funny Cody?" Jack asked. "Look behind us." was all I said. Jack peeked behind our seats and looked back at me. "I was wondering when they were going to start doing that." I said. I leaned my head back on Jack's shoulders and sighed. "What's up?" Jack asked. "I'm bored." I said. Ted was sleeping and I really thought about waking him up but then again this would be a good time to spend some time with Jack.

Jack grabbed my hand and softly rubbed the back of it "Did you bring anything else?" Jack asked. I shook my head. "I usually bring my I pod or a book to read to keep me entertained." Jack said. "I didn't know you liked to read." I said. "Yea when I have the time to." Jack said. For a while Jack and I talked about the books he liked to read and I talked about the games I liked to play. Jack was really sweet and seemed actually interested in what I had to say. He was just like Ted and then I knew why I choose to date him. Jack was telling me about a mystery series he wanted to find time to read when I felt the urge to kiss him on the lips. It had been a week since we Ted and I agreed to try out a relationship with Jack. I would sit on Jack's lap, or hug him, lean on him but that's all that has happened so far. There was no kissing involved. I would feel guilty if I kissed Jack without Ted knowing. "You okay Cody?" Jack asked. "Yea." I said. I continued to stare at Jack's lips and then I felt Jack pull me closer to his face. We were inches apart now. Jack quickly pecked me on the lips and looked me in the eyes. Smiling I leaned in and finally kissed him. Jack deepened the kiss by pulling me onto his lap. The kiss was soft and gentle. We broke the kiss and I didn't know what to say. "I have been waiting to do that since you said you would go out with me." Jack whispered. "Really?" I asked. Jack nodded and I kissed him again. "Hey guys." I heard Ted said. I broke the kiss and looked at Ted. Ted stretched out and I tried to get off of Jacks lap. Ted moved over to where I was sitting by the window. I couldn't help but feel guilty about kissing Jack. "Cody don't feel bad, I'm not mad that you kissed Jack." Ted said. Ted always knew what I was thinking or feeling. "I wanted you to kiss him, and it was actually turning me on to see that." Ted told me. I blushed and Jack kissed my cheek. I whispered something into Jacks ear and he smirked at me before grabbing the back of Teds head and pulling him closer to him. He crashed his lips against Ted in a kiss that was just like the one we had. They broke the kiss and they looked at me "That was hot." I said. Ted rolled his eyes as Jack laughed. Ted pulled me onto his lap "My turn." Ted said.

Jack fell asleep and so did I sitting in Ted's lap. We only had a couple of more hours until we would arrive at the ski resort. Ted had turned on his I pod and offered an ear bud for me and I fell asleep as the music played in my ear. Someone was tapping me and I opened my eyes "We are here." Ted told me. I stood up and stretched my legs. I took a look out the window and it was a pretty nice site. There was snow everywhere and I could see the cabins and even the ski slope. Eventually we got our bags from underneath the buses and walked to the main entrance to get our cabin assigned to us. The ski trip would be a three day stay so we would have to stay in cabins. The wait for the cabins didn't take that long because we were pre assigned so we didn't have to find people to room with. Ted was the one that got a key holding it up for me and Jack to see. "We are all rooming together." Ted said. It was supposed to be two or three people to the cabins depending on how many rooms are in the cabins. Our cabin was the third cabin to the main entrance so we didn't have to walk that far. I walked into the cabin and it didn't look that bad. There were two small bedrooms, a small bathroom and a small living room. We didn't have a kitchen because there was a main dinning room we could get food at but there was a small fridge and microwave. One of the bed rooms had a king sized bed and the other bedroom had two twin sized bed. "Who gets the big bed?" I asked. Ted and Jack looked at each other. "Jack can have it." Ted said. "I wouldn't want to sleep in there by myself." Jack said. "Then you wont, Ted and I can share the bed with you." I said, looking to see if Ted agreed with me. "Yea." Ted said. I put my things in the room with the twin beds and went back into the living room.

**John's POV**

"Evan just get on the bus." I told him. Evan was shivering while trying to wait on the line to put his bag underneath the bus. I hated to see Evan shiver. "I don't want to leave you here with both bags. I pulled Evan into me "Don't worry about me, just go on the bus and get warm." I told him. Evan nodded and dropped his bag next to me. The line moved fast and eventually I was on the bus. Evan found seats in the back and in front of Cody and Jack. Jack was friends with Ted and but it was weird to see Jack sitting next to Cody instead of Ted. Ted was sitting across from them and I wondered about that. Ted usually had Cody close to him so I assumed Ted would be sitting next to Cody. Cody even leaned his head on Jacks shoulders. I focused on Evan as I sat down in the seat next to Evan. "Hey baby, you feeling better?" I asked. "Yea, much warmer." Evan told me. I noticed Randy walking to his seat that was next to Mike behind Cody and Jack. He also saw Cody and Jack. Randy stopped to talk to Ted then he went to his seat. Evan was looking out the window looking paying attention to the people that were going on the trip. I decided to send Randy a message asking what was going on with Cody and Ted.

It didn't take long for Randy to respond to the message saying that both Ted and Cody are now dating Jack. I was shocked and I never heard of people dating two people at the same time but I wasn't one to judge. I just didn't want Ted or Cody getting hurt. Randy agreed and we both agreed to watch out for their relationship. Finally the bus started to move and it was going to be a four hour drive. Luckily I brought both myI pod and lap top and I had Evan to keep me busy. Evan turned to me "I cant wait to get there." Evan told me. "Have you ever skied before?" I asked. Evan shook his head "Okay well then I can't wait to teach you." I said kissing Evan.

"What cabin are we in and are we sharing with anyone?" Evan asked once we arrived at the ski resort. "We are in cabin four and we are sharing with Randy and Mike." I told Evan. Randy told me they over booked so instead of three people staying in a cabin some people had have four people. I was happy that our cabin was a close walk because the snow was deep and it started to lightly snow. The cabin was small but livable for the next three days. One bedroom had a king sized bed and the other bed room had two twin beds. I decided to take that room with Evan and we were just going to push the beds together. Evan and Mike looked around the cabin while Randy sat on the couch. "What's up Rand?" I asked. "Nothing just happy that we finally made it here, I hate taking bus rides." Randy said. "I'm hungry, I want to check out the dinning hall here." Mike said. "I want to go to the ski slopes." Evan said. It was starting to get dark and skiing wasn't going to happen till tomorrow. "Evan we can't ski now its too late but there's a few activities that are happening tonight." I told him. Evan smiled "Okay then I want to get something to eat too."

**Justin's POV**

Wade was glaring at me as I started to laugh. "Love I don't think its funny." Wade said. We were standing on line to get on the bus. I was cold and bored so I decided to make a snow ball and throw it at Wade. Wade wasn't so happy when it hit his chest and I tried to give him an innocent smile but I started laughing. "I was only having a little fun.' I said. I hugged Wade "I'm sorry." I said kissing Wade. "It's okay Justin just don't make me your target." Wade said. I saw a few of my friends waiting on line Heath Slater and David Otunga. I scooped up some snow, patted it into ball aimed and fired right at the back of Heath. Heath turned around and I pretended to be talking to Wade. "Huh love you might want to turn around." Wade told me. I turned to see Heath and David both holding snowballs. Heath smashed his snowball on my head and David chucked his at Wade. Wade sent a glare at David and I shook the snow out of my hair. I went to chase after both Heath and David throwing snowballs at them.

The snowball fight ended and when Wade said it was time to get on the bus. We found seats in the front of the bus and I sat by the window. It was nice to get on the warm bus. Wade sat down and I cuddled into Wade. "I knew you were going to be cold from all the snow love." Wade said. "Yea but it was fun." I said. "Have you been skiing before?" I asked Wade. "A few times." Wade said. "Me too." I said. I leaned on Wade as I took out my I pod. Wade fell asleep and I did too.

We were in cabin 2 with Heath and David. They were going to stay in the bedroom with two twin beds while Wade and I stayed in the room with the king sized bed even though one of us was supposed to sleep on the couch. The cabin had no kitchen but there was a mini fridge and a microwave. I threw my bags in our room and sat on the bed. "How do you like the cabin love?" Wade asked. 'It's nice. I like all the small cabins. Can we take a tour?" I asked. "Sure love, lets unpack then get some food after we can take a tour." Wade said. I was happy to be here on this ski trip with Wade. "Hey guys were going to get some food, you want to come with us?" Heath asked. "We will meet you there." Wade said. I took my things out of my bag and started placing them in dresser drawer.

The dinning hall was big and Wade and I met with Heath and David for some food. I wanted to eat fast so I could look around the ski resort with Wade. "Justin you ready to go?" Wade asked. "Yea." We walked out of the dinning hall and started walking. It was dark out so we couldn't see much but there was a bonfire with people around it. Wade and I found a spot to sit on a bench. I saw people making simores and I went to make one. I showed Wade the simore and tried to get him to take a bite. Wade looked disgusted "Love, what are you trying to make me eat?" Wade asked. "It's a simore Wade, it has gram crackers, marshmallows and chocolate." I told him. I took a bite and tried to give it to Wade again. Wade took a bite of the simore. "Its good." Wade said. I grinned at him and let him finish the simore. I made another one for me. "I cant believe I never ate simores before." Wade told me after eating five simores. I laughed. "I'm glade you liked it.' I said. It was getting late and I was tired. "I love you Justin." Wade said. "I love you." I said kissing Wade by the fire.

**Ted's POV**

Tonight was supposed to be a bonfire fire with simores. Cody wanted to go so he dragged me and Jack there. I was happy with just staying in the cabin till tomorrow but Cody wanted to look around the resort. The dinning hall was big and that was our first stop. I got a burger and some fries. Cody and Jack had pizza. "Save some room for the simores." Cody told us.

The bonfire was okay. We all gathered by the bonfire and talked and there was even some guitar and singing going on. Cody ate six simores and I had to stop him from eating his seventh. We got back to our cabin. I went to shower and when I got out Cody was sleeping on the couch. Jack was watching T.V. .Jack told me one of the teachers already stopped by to check on us for the night. Jack pulled me on my lap and we stared at a sleeping Cody. "Should we bring him to the bed?" Jack asked. "Yea" I got off of Jacks lap and Jack picked Cody up carrying him into the bed room. Cody woke up when Jack laid him on the bed. "What's going on?" Cody asked. "Relax baby, you fell asleep and Jack just wanted you to sleep in the bed." I told him. Cody nodded and rolled over and fell asleep. I laughed and looked at Jack. "So I guess we should sleep now." I said. "I have a better idea." Jack said. Jack kissed me and pushed me down onto the pillow. I didn't want to wake up Cody "Lets go to the other room." I said. Jack got up and I followed him into the other bedroom.

Jack grabbed me and kissed me. I stuck my hands inside his shirt and rubbed his chest. Jack pulled his shirt off and I pushed him onto the bed. I started kissing down his chest. I could feel Jack trying to push me off but I held his hands down. I wanted to be the dominate one and he was going to know that. I took one of Jacks nipples inside of my mouth and sucked on it. "Shit Ted that feels so good, don't stop." Jack moaned. I went to Jacks other nipple and sucked hard on it. I slid down Jacks body and unbuttoned and pulled down Jacks pants down. That left him only in his boxers. I let him watch me take my shirt and pants off. "Get up." I said. Jack looked confused but got off the bed. Jack stood in front of me. I looked his body over. Jack was more muscular then I was. I sucked on his neck and stroked Jack through his boxers. Jack was a moaning mess "I want you to suck my cock." I told him. I watched as Jack went on his knees. He kissed the outside of my boxers before pulling them down and feeing my cock. Jack licked up the base of my cock and took the head into his mouth. He sucked on the head and filled his mouth with my cock. Fuck Jack was good at sucking cock. I held the back of Jacks head helping him take my cock further down his throat. I was getting close to cumming as Jack bobbed his head up and down. "You think you can take my cum in your mouth?" I asked. Jack looked up, mouth full of cock and nodded. I smirked before releasing inside his mouth. Jack swallowed and cleaned off my cock. "Now I think we should sleep." I said and walking out of the room leaving Jack still on his knees.

Cody was fast asleep in the middle of the bed and I laid down next to him. Jack came in seconds later laying down on the other side of Cody. "What was that about?" Jack asked. "I needed a blow job." I said. "You could have at least given me one." Jack said. "We have the rest of the trip for that." I said. Jack leaned over Cody and grabbed my head for a kiss. "Night." he said. Jack kissed Cody's head and laid his head on the pillow. "Night" I said.

**The next day**

**Evan's POV**

I shared a bed with John last night. It was weird because I never shared a bed before. I didn't know what I should have been doing. I thought that last night was going to be the night that me and John had sex but when we got into bed he wrapped an arm around me and fell asleep. Now we were in the dinning hall eating breakfast. "Evan you ready to learn how to ski?" John asked. "Yea." I said finishing up my bagel.

The ski slope wasn't that big because it was a beginner's slope. There was also a teacher who was going to teach us what to do. John stood next to me as I listened to what the teacher was saying. After listening to all the directions it was time to try skiing. I looked down the slope and I started to feel scared. I don't know why, it wasn't that big of a slope. I looked at John "I don't know if I want to do this." I told him. "Just try it." John said. The next thing I know I was being pushed down the slope.

"So when are you going to start talking to me again?" John asked me. I glared at him "Never." I said. We walked back into the cabin and I went to the bathroom closing the door behind me. There was a knock at the door "Please Evan I'm sorry for pushing you, I just wanted you to try skiing without being scared." John said. I knew me being mad at John for pushing me down a small slope was silly but I was scared when he did it. John did apologize so I should forgive him. I opened the bathroom door. "Evan baby I'm so sorry." John said pulling me into a hug. "It's okay John but next time let me go on my own." I said. John nodded and we left the bathroom.

I followed John to our bed room and he started kissing me. John kissed down my neck. He gripped the end of my shirt and pulled it off me. Soon were both naked, and John was kissing every part of my body. John lowered down my body kissing my thighs before licking up my base to the tip of my cock. He looked up "I want you so bad Evan." John said. John took my cock into his mouth and started to suck. He slid back up my body and leaned down kissing me. "You can have me John, I want you too." I said. "Turn over, it will be easier." John said. I nodded and tuned over onto my stomach. John was on top of me, kissing my neck and trailing the kisses down my back. I could feel my body shake as John continued kissing down my spine. "Calm down baby." John whispered. John got off the bed and came back showing me small bottle. "It's lube." John said before going back onto the bed. I turned back to see John pouring some onto his fingers. John ran his fingers down my ass and pushed a finger inside me. It stung and there was a lot of pressure. John moved the finger in and out and I tried not to focus on the pain. John added another finger and it started to feel good. I was letting out small moans and then I felt a jolt of pleasure fill my body "What was that?" I asked. "That was your prostate." John said grinning. John repeatedly hit that spot that caused me to let out moans. I was pushing back against Johns fingers. John removed his fingers and poured some lube on his cock. John hovered on top of me and kissed me. His cock rubbed up against my ass, there was no backing out of this. John was pushing his cock inside of me and it hurt "It hurts." I cried out. "I know baby, just try to relax." John said. He kissed me and all of him was finally inside of me. John didn't move "You can move." I said. John pulled out and slowly thrusted back in. John continued thrusting and went faster. Eventually the pain turned into pleasure. I needed John to go faster "Please John." I begged. "Please what Evan, tell me what you want." John said. John slowed his pace in almost a teasing manner. "I need you to go faster." I told him. John thrusts became more faster and he even gripped my cock and started to pump it. I didn't know I could feel this good and my body started to shake in pleasure. "John I'm going to cum, please make me cum." I moaned out. "Anything for you Evan." John said thrusting harder into me. I came on John's hand. A few thrusts later and John pulled out cuming on my ass inside of inside. John collapsed next to me and closed his eyes.

"You okay?" I asked after a few minutes. "Yea Evan, I just never felt like that before." John said turning to look at me. I was still on my stomach trying to control my breathing. "Really?" I asked. John nodded and pulled me onto his chest. "Evan I love you." John said quietly. I almost couldn't hear what he just said. I looked up at John "Are you serious?" I asked. John nodded "Yea Evan. I love you, I didn't think I would find someone worth telling that too." John told me. "I love you too John." I said. "How about we have round two in the shower." John said. My ass hurt and I didn't think it could take Johns cock again. John must of saw the face I was making "Or we could blow each other, either way I need another release and we need to get washed up." John said getting out of the bed. I rolled my eyes and followed John into the bathroom. While walking to the bathroom I heard some moaning and stopped John. We laughed and John pushed me into the bathroom. I guess we weren't the only ones.

**Randy's POV**

"It looks nice up here." Mike said. "Yea we can see a lot up here." I said. Mike and I were on the things that take you up to the top of the ski slopes. We were going to ski on the highest ski slope since both of us knew how to ski. "Look down." Mike told me as he pointed. I saw John and Evan at what I like to call the baby slope which was actually the beginner's slope. They stood there and the next thing I see is John pushing Evan down the slope. Oh Evan was not going to be happy about that. I laughed and Mike glared at me. "I don't think that's funny." Mike said. "Yes it is." I said laughing. Mike huffed and I wrapped an arm around him. I claimed his mouth in a deep kiss. "Let's have a race down the slope." Mike suggested. "Okay but lets make this interesting. Who ever wins gets to pick the place where we have sex." I said. "Okay" Mike agreed. We both jumped down and started the race.

It was a close call but while I was trying to dodge a tree Mike gained the advantage and won the race. Mike smirked at me and tackled me into the snow. "Your not planning to have sex in the snow right?" I asked. Mike shook his head and kissed me. He looked down at me and stared. He looked to be in deep thought about something. I pulled him out of his thoughts with another kiss. "Randy, I have something to tell you." Mike said. Mike looked worried and scared. I brushed my hand over his cheek trying to some how make him feel better about what he had to tell me. "I love you Randy." Mike said. I froze and sat up causing Mike to fall to the side of me. I wasn't ready for this, love was such a strong word. "Don't say that unless you mean it." I said glaring at Mike. Mike frowned "I mean it Randy, I love you. I wanted to tell you for a while now I just didn't know how to tell you." Mike said to me. "Mike I don't know what to say." I admitted. I looked at Mike, I liked him a lot but was it love? "Just tell me how you feel." Mike said. Mike sat in my lap forcing me to look directly at him "I just want to know how you feel about me." said Mike. "I never felt like this with anyone else. You turned me from a player to someone that can be in a relationship. I guess I can say you changed me." I told him. I let my lips trail over Mikes and kissed him. Mike moaned into my mouth. I broke the kiss "I love you Mike" I said.

I had a hard time letting my feelings out and telling Mike how I really felt about him shocked me. After taking our ski equipment off we both wanted to eat. "Are you okay Randy, your being too quiet." Mike said. "I'm fine Mike, just tired out." I told him. "You want to bring food back to the room?" Mike asked. "Yea." It was easier and more relaxing if we just ate food in our cabins. The dinning hall wasn't full because most people were on the slopes still. I filled two plates of food while Mike filled one. Back in the cabin John was knocking on the bathroom door. He looked at us then continued to knock on the door begging Evan to let him in and that he was sorry for pushing him down the slopes. Mike and I took our food into our bedroom. "You think Evans going to forgive John?" Mike asked. "Yea John probably just wanted to get Evans first time on the slopes over with instead of having Evan worry about going down the slopes." I told him. Mike nodded "Yea but he didn't have to push him." Mike said. "I would of done the same thing to you." I said. "And you would be sleeping on the couch." Mike said. I smirked and leaned in for a kiss and Mike turned his head away "No kiss because of that comment." he said. I faked pouted before continuing to eat my food. \

**A/N Okay so get ready for part 2 of the ski trip!**

**Okay like it or not please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

**A/N Okay here is part 2 of the ski trip Enjoy! I am sorry for the very late update. **

**Day 2 Ski trip**

**John's POV **

"Evan, Are you sure you want to try this?" I asked Evan. I looked down the slope and it was a far way down. Evan slowly nodded. " Yea I want to try it." Evan said. We were on the highest ski slope they had at this resort and Evan really wanted to try the slope. I didn't think this was such a good idea. Evan only learned how to ski yesterday. "John your going to be with me right?" Evan asked. "I wont leave you." I told him. "Unless you or I crash into a tree.' I said. Evan looked terrified and I laughed. I kissed the top of his head "Ready? You want me to push you again?" I joked. I could see the horrified look on Evans face. "I was joking Baby, now lets go." I said.

I was impressed. Evan made it all the way down the slope with out any problems. We even reached the bottom together. "Wow I can't believe I made it down alive." Evan said. We were eating lunch in our cabin. We were both tired from skiing to sit in the dinning hall. "You were really good." I told him. Evan smiled. "Thanks." We finished with our lunch and I was about to go take a nap but Evan decided to straddle my lap. He began to kiss me. "I want you John." Evan purred. Last night Evan and I slept together for the first time. It was Evan's first time and I loved being able to be with Evan that way. "Are you sure?" I asked. Evan nodded "Yea." he said. I led him to our bed room. I gently pushed Evan onto the bed "Take your clothes off." I said. I watched as Evan pulled his shirt and jeans off. Evan teased me with slowly pulling his boxers off, staring right at me. I licked my lips and stood right between his legs. I took off my shirt and Evan stopped me from taking my jeans off. Evan unbuttoned my jeans and pushed me on my back. Evan yanked my jeans and my boxers down. He wrapped his hand around my cock and stroked it. Evans mouth slid down my cock. Evans head bobbed up and down. I was getting to close and I wanted to be in Evan. I pulled him up and kissed him. I flipped us over and kissed at his neck. I grabbed the lube and went back to kissing Evan. I put Evans legs on my shoulder and rubbed at his hole. I poured so lube on my fingers and pushed one into him. Evan moaned and I leaned down to kiss him. I pumped my finger into him and added a second finger. I wanted to make sure Evan was prepared. I lubed up my cock and lined up and thrusted into Evan. "Just let me know." I whispered. Evan nodded and I started thrusting into him slowly while I kissed him. I quickened my paces and I knew I hit Evans sweet spot when Evan let out a loud moan. "John, please faster." Evan moaned. I smirked before thrusting faster and harder into Evan. I grabbed Evans cock and pumped it. It was long before Evan came and I was right behind him. I cleaned both Evan and I before laying back on the bed.

There was a knocking at our door. "John, Evan I know you're in there. Quit having sex and come out here." Randy yelled. I laughed at Evans shocked expression on his face. I shook my head and tried to get out of the bed. Evan was holding onto me "I don't want to go out there, can't we just lay here?" Evan asked. I couldn't deny Evan anything so I guess we were just going to stay in bed. "Randy, fuck off, we are busy." I shouted back. I heard a door slam and I turned to Evan. "You okay?" I asked. Evan nodded and kissed me. Evan laid his head on my chest and I turned the tv on.

**Justin's POV **

The ski resort was nice. This morning after breakfast I went skiing with Wade. Now we were eating lunch in the dinning hall. "Justin love what do you want to do after lunch?" Wade asked. "I wanted to join the big snow ball fight that's going on soon." I told him. The snow ball fight was a big event. There were two teams and a team won when we captured the other persons flag. I found a hiding spot behind a tree and I heard some moans. I took a peak around the tree and saw something I didn't think I was going to see. Heath and David were making out in the snow. Heath was on top of David.

I stepped out from behind the tree and coughed. Both Heath and David looked at me "Huh Justin its not what it looks like." Heath stuttered. David pushed Heath off of him "Guys its okay. I'm not mad." I said. I smiled at them. "So how long as this been going on?" I asked. "What has been going on?" Wade asked. Wade walked behind me wrapping his arms around nothing. Heath and David stayed silent and I guessed they didn't want Wade to know. "Oh Heath and David were having a wrestling match and I wanted to how long they were fighting for." I lied. Heath and David nodded and smiled. "We still have the snow ball fight to finish." David quickly said dragging Wade away. "Are you going to answer my question?" I asked Heath. Heath blushed "It just happened today. I have been crushing on him for a few month now." Heath admitted. "David seemed to have the same feelings for you." I told him. "Yea, he's the one that kissed me." Heath said. "When are you planning on telling Wade?" I asked. Heath gave me this horrified look "Relax Heath, its not like Wades going to freak out about it. You and David are his best friend. He will be happy for you two." I said. "Yea, but were not even sure if we are together yet. We haven't talked." Heath said. I smiled "Well after you two talk then you can tell Wade" I said. Heath nodded and then was hit in the back by a snowball. David was getting ready to throw another one "Lets go." David said.

**Cody's POV **

I was relaxing on the couch playing my DS. Ted and Jack walked into the cabin covered in snow. "Hey Cody, how was your nap?" Jack asked. "It was good, how was the snow ball fight?" I asked. "We kicked ass." Ted said sitting next to me. Ted leaned over and kissed me. "You guys should take your clothes off, your soaking wet with snow." I told them. Ted and Jack smirked at me "Are you going to help us take them off baby?" Ted asked. Ted grabbed my hand and led me to our bedroom. Jack was on my side kissing me. I sat on the bed. "I think you guys should strip." I said.

I kissed Ted as Jack started to take my clothes off. Jack stopped to kiss Ted. Seeing Jack and Ted kiss always made me hot. I pushed Ted down onto the bed. I crawled in between Teds legs and stroked his cock. He was so hard. Jack was on Teds side as Ted sucked his cock. I licked at the head of Teds cock before taking it inside my mouth. Ted let out moan causing Jack to moan. "Enough Ted." Jack said pushing him off his cock. I looked up, still had Teds cock in my mouth. Jack walked over to me "Damn Cody, you look so hot with Ted's cock in your mouth." Jack purred. Jack went behind me and massaged my ass. Jacks finger slid between my ass and I tensed up. I never had anyone but Ted in my ass. I looked up at Ted, taking him out of my mouth. "It's okay Cody, I'm just getting you ready for Ted." Jack said. I nodded. "Baby finish getting me ready." Ted said as he pushed my head back down. I concentrated on sucking Ted as I felt Jack slid a finger into me. I felt some pain as Jack pumped his finger into me and adding a second finger. I moaned around Teds cock. "Okay Lets switch." Ted said. Ted and Jack switched positions. Jacks cock was hard and leaking pre cum. I licked my lips and rubbed them on Jacks cock. "Are you always such a tease?" Jack groaned. I grinned. "He's such a tease. Cody stop teasing a suck." Ted said giving my ass a small slap. I moaned and sucked the head of Jacks cock into my mouth. I felt Ted pushed inside of me until he filled me up. Ted kissed my back waiting for a sign to move. I pushed back into Ted. Ted slid half way out and thrusted back in. Teds hard and fast thrusting caused me to take Jack deeper into my mouth. His cock was hitting the back of my throat. "Cody." Jack moaned. Ted reached down to pump my cock. Jack came into my mouth just when I came on Teds hand. Ted quickened his thrusts and he came seconds later. We collapsed on each other. I was sandwiched in between Jack and Ted.

I wiggled trying to get out both Jacks and Teds grasped. "Teddy get off me." I said. Ted laughed and rolled off of me. "You okay Cody." Ted asked. I was laying on Jack. "Yea" I said. I looked up to see Jack looking both at me and Ted. I felt weird, I never thought I would have a threesome. "You guys okay." Jack asked. "Yea, we just never experienced anything like that before. Ted said. Ted leaned up kissing Jack, then me." Ted ran a hand down my back. I snuggled into Jack. "I'm going to shower real quick and get us some food." Ted said. I went to get up "No Cody stay here, Rest up." Ted told me. I put my head back on Jacks chest. Jack wrapped his arms around me "Are you really okay?" Jack asked. I smiled "Yes Jack." I said.

"Teddy can I talk to you?" I whispered. We were all laying in the bed and Jack was sleeping. I could see Ted nodding and we both quietly left the room to sit on the couch. "What's wrong Cody?" Ted asked. I sat on Teds lap "How did you feel with what we did with Jack?" I asked. "You mean when I fucked you and you sucked Jacks cock." Ted said. Ted kissed the side of my neck to my shoulder blade and licked and trail back up my neck. I moaned "Teddy I'm serious." I said. I was already beginning to get hard again. I could feel Ted was too. "I thought it felt great baby, why something wrong?" Ted asked. "I just couldn't do it Ted, I couldn't let Jack fuck me." I said. "Cody its okay, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do." Ted told me. "I know. I don't want Jack to think that I don't like him, I'm just not ready to have that with Jack yet." I said. Ted kissed me "Cody that's normal, that's why we took our trip here so we could get to know each other." Ted said. I leaned my head on Teds shoulder. he always makes me feel better. "I like seeing you with Jack. I thought I would be jealous but I'm not. I'm starting to get real strong feelings for him." I told Ted. "Me too Cody." Ted lifted me up. "Come on lets get some sleep." he said.

**Mike's POV**

"Are we ever going to get out of this bed?" I asked. Randy had wrapped tightly around him as we laid in the bed. "I don't think I want to." Randy said. "Yea but we haven't done anything today." I said. "What are you talking about, we fucked liked three times today." Randy said. "I meant like do something that is outside of this room." I said. "We could do it in the shower, or on the couch." Randy said. "Your horny way too much." I said. "Like you don't like it." Randy asked. I unwrapped myself from Randy and got up from the bed. I slipped my boxers on. "I never said I didn't." I said winking at him before leaving the room.

Randy and I did it in the shower. At least Randy was willing to do something. We heard about a snowball fight that was going to happen so we decided to go to that. "How about we see who kicks who butt in this snow ball fight?" I asked. We picked separate teams to be on. The snow ball fight was pretty awesome. There were huge snow forts we could hide behind. The way you won is that you had to go to the other team's side and get their flag. This lasted for two hours before one of my teammates, and my roommate Justin came running down a hill with the other teams green flag. I smiled and when the horn was blown to let us know the game was over.

I found Randy by the dinning hall and he didn't see me. I picked up some snow, packed it and threw it at Randy's back. Randy turned around and I saw that Randy was not so happy. I backed up slowly but Randy tackled me into the snow. "Hey baby." I purred. Randy smirked. "Think you can throw snow balls at me." Randy said. I nodded and grinned. Randy had me pinned into the snow. He shifted his weight so he was crushing me "I guess you're happy that you won the snow ball fight." Randy said. "Yea, I had a good time." I told him. Randy smiled, I guess Randy wasn't mad at me. "Yea so did I. I'm happy that you won though." Randy said. "Really." "Yea cuz then I get to reward you." Randy said. He leaned down and grabbed my lips in his. "I figured out a spot where we could do it." I said breaking the kiss. "I thought I was the horny one." Randy said, trying his best to kiss at my neck. I rolled my eyes "I still get to pick where we do it from my win against you yesterday." I told him. Randy tried to untie my scarf but I pushed him away from my neck "I'm cold Randy, I don't want to make out in the snow." I told him. I threw some more snow at Randy so I could get him off me and laughed while he chased me into the dinning hall.

Randy was sleeping in the bed and I need him to wake up. I waited till everyone was sleeping. "Randy, wake up." I said shaking him. Randy stirred but didn't open his eyes. I smirked "Randy, please fuck me, I need you so bad." I moaned. Randy's eyes shot open and he pulled me on top of him. "I'm glad to see you awake. Now hurry up and get dressed but be quiet about it." I told him. I got off of Randy and started to dress. "Mike what are we doing?" Randy asked. I threw Randy his coat. "Were going to have some fun." I said. The Jacuzzi was empty only because it was one in the morning and no one was supposed to be in here at this time. I took two big candles from my pocket and lit them with a lighter. We needed light but I didn't want to get caught lighting the whole room up. The candles were just enough light to see each other and the Jacuzzi. I started to undress. Randy seemed to get the idea and followed. I stepped inside letting the hot steaming water heat up my body. Randy stepped inside, behind me wrapping his arms around me pulling me close to his body. Randy sat on the seat and pulled me on his lap. "This was such a good idea." Randy said. "Yea the water feels good.' I said. I moved around on Randy's lap till I was facing him. Randy moaned. I grinded down on Randy's cock "You really want to fuck in here?" Randy asked. I was happy Randy couldn't see me blush "Yea." Randy grabbed my cock and tugged on it making it hard. I continued to grind down on Randy's cock as his cock slid in between the crack of my ass. Randy circled my hole with a finger before pushing it in. Randy quickly prepped me and lined his cock up. Randy pushed me down onto his cock. "Shit Randy, your cock feels so good inside me." I moaned. I didn't wait for me to get used to Randy inside of me as I bounced on Randy's cock. Randy relaxed him self as I bounced and he thrusted up inside me. Randy was kissing and biting at my neck. Between the hot water, bouncing up and down on Randy's cock plus the neck biting I was getting close to cuming. "Randy, I'm so close." I moaned. "Fuck, me too baby." Randy said. I came and seconds later Randy did too. Randy pulled my to his chest as we relaxed in the water.

We went another round in the Jacuzzi then we eventually went back to our room. "So did I pick a good place to have sex?" I asked. Randy grinned and kissed me "I couldn't have picked a better place." he said.

**Day three….**

**Jack's POV **

I woke up and smiled. Ted was curdled up on my side still sleeping. Cody wasn't in the bed. I couldn't stay in bed anymore. I walked into the living room and Cody was watching tv. I sat down next to him "Morning Cody." I said. I kissed him. "Morning." Cody said. I pulled Cody onto my lap and started kissing him again. I grinded my hips into Cody. I could feel that Cody was hard and he was eagerly rubbing down on me. I gripped him through his boxers and heard him groan. "Cody, please let me take care of this problem." I said and gripped him harder. Cody nodded and laid down on the couch. I kneeled in between Cody. I licked up the base of Cody's cock and twirled the head of his cock with my tongue. I was always told that I was good at sucking cock even by Ted. My mouth slowly slid down on his cock. Cody's hand gripped my hair pushing me down farther. I held down Cody's thighs so he wouldn't choke me. I sucked and licked Cody's cock until I could feel Cody about to cum. "You wanna cum Codes?" I asked. "Yes please, please make me cum." Cody begged. I smiled before starting to suck hard and fast. Cody's shot his cum down my throat. I licked my lips as and kissed Cody. "I'm going to wake Ted up so we can start packing." I whispered. I knew Cody was ready to fully give me his body but in time he will be.

"I don't want to leave here" Cody wined. I walked up to him and kissed him. "I don't either but we have to get back to school." I told him. "We can come back here another time Codes." Ted said. Cody pouted but helped us pack up our stuff. The bus was going to be here soon.

**Randy's POV**

"We need to start packing, the bus leaves in an hour." Mike complained. "I know, now come and help me with this boner." I said. I was laying in bed and I needed a blow job. Mike was throwing his clothes into his bag. "Mike." I wined. I pouted and threw the covers off my body. I started to stoke my cock and Mike continued to pack. "See, just use your hand." Mike said. I glared at him and he smirked. I moved down to the edge of the bed and sat there and began to stroke my cock up and down. Mike was a few feet away, I grabbed his arm and pulled him to me. 'Randy, come on we have to pack." Mike said. I kissed Mike's neck and put his hand on my cock. "The quicker you put your mouth on my cock, the faster we can pack." I whispered. Mike wrapped his hand around my cock and pumped it. He got down on his knees and started to suck. It wasn't a slow, teasing suck, this was a fast you need to cum now suck. I felt it starting to build up and held Mike's head in place as I came in his mouth. "Now can we finish packing?" Mike asked. "Yea." I said.

I really hated that we had to leave this resort. It was a nice trip. I walked onto the bus looking for Mike. I saw Justin curled up at the side of Wade. I also saw Heath and David sitting close to each other, a little too close but I didn't want to know about that. Evan was on Johns lap and he was fast asleep. Ted and Jake chatting away while Cody played with his DS. I saw Mike in the back of the bus behind John and Evan. It was about a half in hour into the trip when snow started falling down fast. I groaned and Mike looked at me. "You should sleep, its going to be awhile before we get back to the school." Mike told me. I kissed his lips and pulled him close to me before closing my eyes.

**Okay like it or not please review!**


End file.
